Complex
by Airay
Summary: —¿Qué importa el género de la persona? Mientras den placer, está bien—. Para él no tenía importancia. Pero aquella declaración podía llegar a alterar la vida de otro. Ahora, ¿qué debía hacer con esos extraños pensamientos que tenía últimamente?
1. Prólogo

**Complex**

**Pareja:** Jaden Yuki & Jesse Anderson (Uso de nombres adaptados a la versión americana, nombres originales: Jūdai Yūki & Johan Andersen).

**Género:** OoC (Out of Character –Fuera del carácter–), U.A (Universo Alterno), Slash (relación sentimental entre dos sexos masculinos), Lime (Cierta tensión sexual).

**Declaración:** Yu Gi Oh! Gx le pertenece a Naoyuki Kageyama. Reitero, _no me pertenece a mí_.

**Notas de la autora:** Es mi primer Yaoi & mi primera vez publicando aquí, así que seré sincera y diré: No he visto mucho –casi nada– de Yu Gi Oh! Gx. Y de ese "poco" que he visto, nunca me llamo la atención. Entonces te preguntaras: "¿Y qué haces aquí?". Bien, hace poco vi un avatar de _Jesse Anderson_ y me enamoré, empecé a buscar más –imágenes– de él, hasta que lo vi con Jaden. Y joder, se me hicieron una pareja tan… "tierna", los amé. Además~ si bien en este Fic Jesse es uno de los protagonistas, nunca lo llegue a ver en el anime, así que por eso aclaro en el género que hay Out of Character, sé muy bien que: _hay que respetar las personalidades_ _de los personajes_; pero no pude evitar escribir esto. Claro, tampoco los pondré:

—Jesse, te amo tanto —el castaño abrazo a su ya amante.

—Oh, Jaden… bebé, yo también, lo eres todo para mí —lo aferro aún más a su pecho.

**Datos importantes antes de leer:** Bien, ya saben que no estoy tan informada de este anime, así que ese es el por qué del U.A, la historia girara entorno a la academia, más no a los duelos, no hay mazos ni nada de eso. Otros puntos importantes:

• La edad: Jaden, 15 años. Jesse junto con Atticus & Zane tendrán 17 (En en sí esos tres últimos serán del último año)

• Los dormitorios: Obviamente las chicas y los chicos estarán separados. Ninguno comparte habitación, un alumno por cuarto respectivamente.

• Los diálogos, serán entre guiones, como es normal: —¿Estás libre hoy? —preguntó su amigo.

• Sus pensamientos, en cursivas: —_No entiendo… ¿qué es lo que debería hacer?_ —dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama.

• Los FlashBack, de estos se darán cuenta si es hay diálogos seguidos escritos en cursivas.

• Los separadores de escenas: **x.x.x**

**&.** Por último, mis disculpas si ofendí a alguien.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

—Vamos Jaden, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Escuchó, como aquella voz lo alentaba. Y casi en susurros estaba seguro que le decía: "Sigue, sigue~". ¿De verdad podía hacerlo? Contó mentalmente cuantas veces iban ya, desde que él le proponía lo mismo.

Si bien Jaden no era del tipo que es difícil de convencer, aquello que le pedía no era algo que podía hacer con tanta facilidad. Pero, ahora que recordaba; desde que comenzó la academia estaba con lo mismo. Tal vez ya estaba en su límite de espera, y era por eso que lo había llamado en secreto, y ambos se encontraban solos en aquel lugar.

—Jaden.

El mayor se acerco y movió el cuerpo del mencionado con ligereza, debía prestarle atención, más no lo hacía. Frunció el ceño y movió su cuerpo nuevamente, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Vio como la expresión del castaño cambió, y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Sólo debes poner un poco de tu parte.

—Uhm…

Apretó sus labios, emitiendo el mismo sonido nuevamente. Aquel forcejeo le molestaba, ¿es que acaso no podía ser más amable? Bien, se había decidido: ¡Iba a hacerlo! o al menos lo iba a intentar. Alzo su vista y vio como dos penetrantes ojos estaban puesto en él; se puso nervioso y dudo por un momento, desviando su mirada a cualquier objeto, ¡bingo!

—Ya es tarde —trato de cambiar de tema, sin dejar de mirar las manecillas del reloj.

—¿Y? —musitó sin importancia—. Dime, ¿lo harás?

—Ah, y-yo… ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré, lo prometo!

—Okay —se sentó en el escritorio mientras le sonreía amablemente. Pero aún así el castaño pudo jurar que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda—. ¿Y haz escuchado todo lo que te he dicho?

—S-Sí.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, pues se había pasado la hora distraído, mientras el profesor Lyman hablaba sobre su rendimiento escolar. Lo único que podía recordar de sus ya típicos sermones monótonos era: "Pon de tu parte, Jaden", "Sigue Jaden", "Yo sé que tú puedes Jaden". Y es que dios, que el profesor se pase la mitad del año citándote a la sala de profesores para informarte que tus notas son pésimas, era estresante. No es que fuera idiota, oh no, sólo era flojo. Y si le pedían que estudiara seriamente lo podía hacer, ya que tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad. Aún sabiendo que tendría que poner al estudio antes que todo, antes que sus videojuegos, cosa que era como un sacrificio.

El de lentes golpeo levemente el escritorio con su palma, haciendo despertar al menor. Pues parecía estar pensando, nuevamente, en sus jueguitos. Se estaba molestando, pero logro disimularlo muy bien.

—Entonces, como te decía: sólo te queda "eso" a menos que me entregues un informe completo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¡U-Un momento! ¿Qué quiere decir con "eso"? —tartamudeó, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza al escuchar aquello era…

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero —volvió a sonreír—. Así que más te vale que ese informe sea uno de los mejores que haya leído —hizo una pausa y acaricio su gato que yacía ronroneando a su costado—. Como siempre te digo, si te esfuerzas podrás lograrlo, Jaden.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este prólogo fue auspiciado por Hetalia, y basado en hechos reales… Okay, no. Ando un poquito demasiado viciada con Hetalia: Axis Powers. Próximamente FanFic de Hetalia, ¡Okay! basta de los anuncios xD.

A lo que iba~ espero que les haya "gustado" el prólogo. Prometo hacer de este FanFic un JadenxJesse muy apasionante (?). Más adelante verán donde entra en acción Jesse, claro, si siguen el Fic; y lo perver tendrá su momento x'D. Ahm~ ¿qué más? ¡Oh, sí! Creo que me gusto el JadenxLyman Teacher… no, es joda. La verdad es que no quería hacerlo así, muy no sé… ¿acosador? Bueno ya, continuare lo más pronto posible, Deew :)

PD: ¡¿Por qué demonios no hay tantos FanFics largos de esta pareja tan violable? :cry:


	2. Ayúdame

**C**apítulo O1:

_Ayúdame._

—"Como siempre te digo, si te esfuerzas podrás lograrlo, Jaden" —imitó el tono de voz mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio—. ¡Y una mierda con eso! Soy el peor de la clase haciendo informes ¿Y me pide uno que sea el mejor que haya leído? ¡Dios! Es mi fin… si fallo tendré que… ¡Argh! —sacudió su cabeza rápidamente—. ¡No, no, no! Ni pensarlo.

Caminaba a paso lento luego de salir de aquella sala, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio. Nunca creyó que sus notas fueran tan desastrosas como para llegar al punto de que el profesor lo "amenazara", o simplemente lo hacía por bromear… No, no era por eso. Necesitaba subir sus calificaciones y rápido.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo. Pues era consciente de que no era el más listo en su clase, y ahora maldecía las noches de vela que se tomaba sólo para pasar el siguiente nivel de su videojuego y no ponerse a hacer aquellos trabajos que daban puntos extras.

Se acercaba cada vez más a su dormitorio, pero paró en seco un momento y ladeo la cabeza, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. —¡Ah! —chilló—. ¡Ahora recuerdo! Mañana tengo que ir a ver a Syrus.

Continúo su caminata, esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los pensamientos de angustia se habían alejado por completo, y es que había recordado que a su amigo le habían comprado una Play Station 3 ¡Como mola! Y además lo había invitado a jugar. Estaba seguro que estrenarían aquel aparato hasta el amanecer, sin importar que hubiera clases al siguiente día, o si hubiera un examen sorpresa, o si… el profesor… se quejara…

—¡Argh! ¡Maldición! —gruñó, mientras revolvía sus propios mechones de manera excéntrica.

Otra vez recordaba el jodido informe que tenía que hacer, y estaba seguro que su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que esté terminado. Siguió su camino pensando en cómo iba a hacer aquel trabajo extra, una idea cruzo por su mente y volvió a sonreír. Sí, definitivamente iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

**x.x.x**

Trataba de esconder su silueta en una de las esquinas, su respiración era entrecortada, estaba nervioso. Si lo encontraban estaría en peligro. Tragó duro, no había nadie; podía avanzar. Pero antes que diera el primer paso, sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho, giró lentamente la cabeza y miro con sorpresa aquella mano.

—¡AH!

Como si de un reflejo se tratase se aparto rápidamente, esperando que la silueta de esa persona se mostrara claramente, pues ya casi era media noche y más la oscuridad de aquel pasillo no podía ver bien de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué te pasa? Nosotras somos las que deberíamos gritar —aquella voz se le hizo familiar.

—Mindy tiene razón. ¿Qué haces aquí Jaden? —interrogó, otra persona.

—Ah, son sólo ustedes —suspiró aliviado.

—Eso es un poco grosero, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento chicas. ¿Saben dónde…? —fue imposible completar su pregunta, pues ambas se acercaron al castaño con emoción. La forma en la que lo miraban era un poco… ¿dramática?

—¡Aww, es tan romántico! El hecho que tengas que venir en secreto al dormitorio de las chicas sin importar qué, sólo para ver a Alexis —chilló una de ellas.

—¡Sí, sí! Justo como Romeo y Julieta ¡Que apasionante! —siguió la otra.

—¿Huh?

—Definitivamente el amor te hace poderoso ¿verdad? —ambas se tomaron de las manos, mientras se asentían con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Ay, Jaden. Que poco romántico resultaste.

—¿Jaden?

Escucharon una voz diferente, pero reconocible. Voltearon lentamente, para encontrarse a una rubia de brazos cruzados; esperando una buena explicación de todo ese alboroto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, mirándolos amenazadoramente.

—¡Oh, Julieta!

—¡Oh, Romeo!

—Los dejamos solos —terminaron de hablar en unisonó, las compañeras de la rubia; mientras se escabullían del lugar.

Y es que escapar era lo mejor, pues Alexis podía matar en ese instante. Jaden sudo frío y miró al piso por un momento. Tomo aire, llenándose de valor y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la rubia, sonrió ampliamente mientras levantaba una de sus manos en forma de saludo. Aunque hubiera sido conveniente tener una bandera blanca, no quería sufrir mucho.

—¡Yo, Alexis! —aquella sonrisa podía hacer que sus mejillas doliesen.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jaden?

—Veras, creo que debería enfocarme más en mis estudios… ¡y se me ocurrió una fantástica idea! Tú, yo… estudiando juntos —pasó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, se podía notar su nerviosismo—. Ya sabes, eres tan inteligente que… podrías ayudarme con un informe, pequeñeces como esas.

—Quieres que te haga ese informe ¿verdad?

—¡No! N-No, bueno… ¿Lo harías?

Ella miró los ojos de él, llenos de esperanza, e hizo un esfuerzo por no reír. Volvió a su semblante de chica seria, si bien no era tan estricta, quería que lo mejor para Jaden, aún si tenía que romper aquellas esperanzas.

—No —fue simple su respuesta—. Si te ayudo con el informe no podrás hacer nada por tu cuenta después, debes ser independiente.

—Oh, vamos Alexis. Sólo es una pequeña ayudadita diaria —la trató de convencer.

Y es que si no lo hacia estaba seguro que nadie más lo ayudaría, bueno, lo harían. Pero Alexis, para él, era la más… "estudiosa", por no usar un adjetivo grosero. Además era tan cercana como Syrus.

—No.

—¡Vamos! ¡Por favor, Alexis!

—Jaden Yuki —gruñó.

Oh, no… lo llamaba por su nombre completo eso sólo significaba una cosa, lo iba a reprender. Y eso era lo que menos quería, pues ya había tenido suficiente con el sermón del profesor Lyman.

—He dicho que no, y no lo haré por mucho que me lo pidas. Si lo haces tú solo vas a aprender muchas cosas. ¡Y más te vale que no te vea tonteando con tus amigos o tus jueguitos! ¡Hmp!

Bufó fastidiada, dando media vuelta, aún cruzada de brazos. ¿Es que acaso eso significaba que ya no tendría más esperanzas? Bajo su cabeza en forma de derrota, había dado su mejor esfuerzo pidiendo ayuda, y aún así… fracaso.

—Alexis…

—Vete rápido, si la delegada de dormitorios te ve aquí, ten por seguro que no hare ninguna justificación de tu parte —definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

—Bien.

La rubia decidió marcharse primero, dejando al castaño solo y desamparado. No parecía tener ánimos ni para moverse, necesitaba un milagro para solucionar sus problemas.

—¡Jajaja! —una muy animada carcajada se oyó no muy lejos de él. ¿Y es que cuantas personas iban a aparecer de improviso? Fue lo que pensó ya cansado—. Eso sí que fue un poco patético.

Giró un poco su cuerpo y ahí lo encontró: recostado en la pared, con una mirada penetrante. Sus cabellos turquesas(1) se movían al compás de aquella brisa nocturna que los acompañaba. Vio como su cuerpo se despegaba de la pared y se acercaba lentamente, con una sonrisa galante dibujada en sus labios.

Jaden parpadeo repetidas veces, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en Jesse Anderson?

—¿En problemas?

El cuestionado asintió y le conto su desgracia, arrancando las risas del mayor. Ya que mientras narraba la historia, Jesse recordaba las expresiones que había hecho Jaden. No es que haya estado espiando su conversión, estaba de salida, pero no pudo evitar quedarse y observar un poco, ¿cómo había sido posible que haya hechos tales gestos? Dios, de tan sólo recordarlo reía, era como un niño pequeño, y como si un adulto se acercase a él y le diera una paleta, dejándolo deslumbrado y feliz, para luego quitársela y ver su expresión cambiar, llena de tristeza y decepción.

Jaden realmente era una persona interesante desde su punto de vista.

—Pensé que Alexis me ayudaría, pero como ya habrás visto… no fue así, je…

Rio un poco avergonzado al recordar la escena. No era como si le apenara haberle casi "suplicado" a Alexis, sino… el hecho de que Jesse lo haya visto hacía que sus mejillas ardieran levemente.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno, somos amigos ¿no? Si quieres, puedo ayudarte —se ofreció amablemente—. Soy tu superior después de todo.

Aquello era cierto, Jesse estaba en último año, y por lo que oía, obtenía muy buenos resultados. Su mirada se ilumino ante el mayor.

—_¡Gracias, dios! ¡He sido salvado!_ —pensó por un momento, lleno de alegría.

—Oh, espera… no, creo que mejor no.

—¿Eh? —su expresión cambió rápidamente.

El de cabellos turquesas no aguanto más y rio. Efectivamente, sus reacciones eran lo mejor. Paró de reír y vio como lo miraba extrañado.

—Es broma.

En un ágil movimiento acerco el cuerpo del menor hacia sí, para luego acariciar sus mechones castaños, como si de un pequeño cachorrito se tratase. Jaden aún sin comprenderlo, no se quejo ante tal acto. Aquella sensación era agradable.

**x.x.x**

Iba camino a su dormitorio, ya libre de preocupaciones. Había quedado con Jesse los días que se encontrarían; empezando mañana, después de clases.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó al recordar que también había quedado con Syrus.

—¡Jaden! —escuchó un grito a los lejos.

Giró su cuerpo y vio como el mencionado en sus pensamientos, corría a su encuentro. Una vez cerca, se lanzo, literalmente, sobre el castaño. Syrus Truesdale era un chico tímido y poco seguro de sí mismo, cuando estaba junto a Jaden parecía que todos sus miedos se iban.

—Ah, Syrus… justo a tiempo —se acomodo.

—¿Estas ansioso por lo de mañana? —camino junto a él—. No he tocado mi nueva Play, no hasta jugar contigo primero.

—Sí, sobre eso… —paró, haciendo que su compañero lo mirara confundido—. No puedo ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Si bien era cierto, Jaden jamás hubiera rechazado una invitación como esa. Pero ahora, trabajar en un informe era una prioridad antes que una Play Station. Y no era que le agradase la idea de estudiar y trabajar en su tarea extra, pero el simple hecho de saber que Jesse lo ayudaría, lo animaba mucho.

—Pues veras, como siempre —alzo la voz, en un tono de molestia—, el profesor Lyman me llamo para hablar de mis notas, y hoy me dijo que tenía que hacer un informe. Así que tengo que concentrarme en eso… por lo menos por ahora.

—Oh, ya veo… no puede hacerse nada entonces —bajo la mirada pero la volvió a subir de inmediato, como si una idea hubiera llegado de improviso—. ¿Y si te ayudo? Así terminas más rápido tu informe, y estudiamos juntos.

El pequeño hablaba con emoción, sus ojos brillaban y Jaden lo miraba confundido. Desde que cambiaron a Syrus, lejos de la habitación de Jaden, sentía que éste hacia todo lo posible para estar junto a él, más de lo normal… pues tal vez creía que se distanciaran por algo insignificante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—Ehm… lo siento —cerró sus ojos mientras juntaba ambas manos y las pegaba su rostro, se sentía fatal al rechazarlo dos veces—. De verdad lo siento Syrus, ya quede con Jesse para eso.

—¿Jesse…? ¿Jesse Anderson?

—Sí, el que está en el mismo salón que tu hermano.

—Y-Ya veo…

Jaden noto como una mueca de decepción se apoderaba del rostro de su amigo, pero acto seguido vio como sonreía. Así que se sintió aliviado.

—Termina pronto ese informe para ir a jugar —sí, aquella sonrisa que mostraba era fingida, pero el castaño no lo notaba.

—¡Claro, déjamelo a mí!

Tener a Jesse como un tipo de "tutor" personal sería divertido. Estaba seguro que con él no se aburriría y aprendiera mucho. Le debía una muy grande a su amigo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

(1) ¿Es turquesa? Bueno, yo creo que el color de su pelo es turquesa. La verdad, no sé… ¿Azulado verdoso? ¡¿WTF? xD.

Sentí fuertes deseos de que Syrus llame a Jaden "Aniki" como en la versión japonesa. Pero, no… me joden los nombres americanos U_U como que no da, además ya se vería muy acosador ¡D:! Más que Lyman Teacher.

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Neko Andersen: Sé que está mal el no saber que esta pareja es amor, debe estar penado ;; Akjkasksjkajska xd. Y~ qué bueno que te haya gustado. LOL, sí, creo que se puede imaginar que están haciendo otra cosa ¡xD! Gracias por leer ‹3.

**› **Maka: No seas ghei mujer ¡D:! Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar si lo hice con Beta, desgraciada ¬n¬. Y te dije que no comentaras, me cagas el espacio de mis reviews ¡xD! Bueno no tan mierda, pero me estresas aquí o me estresas en el MSN ¡decide po! (?) Deew.


	3. Poco a poco

**C**apítulo O2:

_Poco a poco._

La campana empezaba a sonar, las clases habían llegado a su fin y el de cabellos turquesas bostezaba sonoramente, mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Luego de estar horas sentado en aquella silla, el dolor de pompas que tenía en ese momento era insoportable. Vio como sus compañeros salían del salón rápidamente, excepto uno.

Zane Truesdale, el presidente de la clase; el cual los profesores lo respetaban, bueno, la mayoría lo hacía. Seguía sin moverse de su asiento. Teniendo la mirada fija en un libro que yacía en sus manos.

—Oye, Zane… la clase ya término ¿sabes?

No hubo respuesta por parte de éste, en silencio seguía con sus ojos la lectura, y una vez dispuesto a pasar a la siguiente página, musitó: —¿Y?

—Woh, que rudo.

Juguetón se acerco a él, apoyando su mentón sobre el vacio de su hombro, acto que hizo que su compañero frunciera el ceño, más no se movió. Jesse rio a lo bajo y ojeo el libro.

—¿Piensas estudiar medicina?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Aww, que frío Zane, que frío —se alejo un poco mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Sabía muy bien que aquellas dramatizaciones lo hacían gruñir en su interior, y esperaba con ansias verlo expresarse abiertamente. Pero como era de esperarse, no hizo nada. Ahora el que gruñía era él, y aún así volvió colocarse en la misma posición de antes. Pero esta vez pasando sus brazos al redor del cuerpo de su compañero.

—¡Jesse! —escuchó a alguien llamándolo desde los pasillos.

Sin moverse, buscó con la mirada a la persona poseedora de aquella voz tan conocida, su vista se poso en la puerta. Estaba seguro que llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Vamos jun…tos… —el castaño no pudo hablar del todo bien, y no por falta de aire precisamente—. ¿Qué haces?

—Caliento a Zane —sonrió animadamente.

—¿Ca-Calientas…?

—¡Oh! —soltó a su prisionero y rio—. Eso se puede entender mal ¿verdad, Zane? Jajaja.

El mencionado bufó, clavándole una mirada seria, pero al de cabellos turquesas poco le importo ya que rio aún más fuerte. Zane suspiró, había logrado desconcentrarlo por completo de su lectura. Y más aún la visita de aquel intruso, ¿qué era lo que quería con Jesse? Se saco los lentes de lectura que tenia puestos y miro fijamente al recién llegado.

—¡Ah, sí! Zane, el es Jaden, Jaden el es Zane.

—S-Sí, lo conozco… es el hermano de Syrus y número uno en toda escuela después de todo —rio nerviosamente al contacto visual.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Syrus?

—Pues…

—¡Que grosero! —Jesse se acerco rápidamente al castaño y lo tomo en brazos como si de un gatito perdido se tratase—. Ha venido por mi ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Hmp —¿grosero? no era esa su intención.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿estás celoso?

Jaden aún entre sus brazos, se puso aún más nervioso ante aquella pregunta; a pesar de no entender a que se refería. El de cabellos verdosos retomo su libro.

—¿No crees que le preguntas a la persona equivocada? —declaró, mientras buscaba la página.

—Oh~ sí, tienes razón, aunque la situación sería diferente si justo ahora tuviera a _esa __persona_ en mis brazos ¿no crees? —sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía junto al castaño.

Touché, para ambos. Lo más seguro es que después de eso se estuvieran maldiciendo mentalmentea, y pesar de ser así, todo volvería a la normalidad mañana. Era un tipo de amistad extraña.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó el menor.

Es que acaso peleaban por la misma persona? La cuestión era: _¿quién?_

—Ah, olvídalo… no tiene importancia.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, pudo escuchar un "llegamos" por parte de Jesse, al paso que ingresaba a su habitación, dejando sus cosas en el piso; para luego tirarse libremente en su cama, relajando sus músculos.

Pocos minutos pasaron desde que se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo trabajar con el informe, Jaden empezaría con un poco del manuscrito, y luego éste lo corregiría. Y así el castaño había empezado. El mayor miro su espalda por un momento, estaba sentado en la silla movible de su escritorio. Quería ver su expresión de "concentración", pero la pereza le ganaba, y no hizo ningún movimiento.

Estiro una vez más su cuerpo y suspiró pesadamente, recordando lo que había pasado ayer: Fue al dormitorio de las chicas en busca de _diversión_, más fracaso y tal parecía no era el único; había encontrado a Jaden junto a esa rubia, ¿eh~? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? A… A… ¿Almendra? No, esa era la de pecho plano, está tenía una voluptuosa delantera, uhm… ¿Alexandra? ¿Ariel? Dio un pequeño brinquito sobre su cama, ya recordaba: Alexis, la empollona, un año menor que él.

Luego de que Jaden le haya contado sus problemas éste había decido ayudarlo. ¿Por qué no? Sería una buena forma de establecer una amistad más profunda con aquel castaño, ya que hasta entonces sólo eran simples conocidos, un hola y un adiós, nada más. Igualmente necesitaba distraerse, pues habían pasado ya semanas desde que no tenía _sexo_ con alguien. Era verdad, los malditos exámenes arruinaban todas sus oportunidades. No era un adolecente en pleno crecimiento, y tocarse a sí mismo ya no era suficiente.

Hasta había pensando en acercarse a los empollones, y no, definitivamente no era una buena idea. Todos ellos eran de aspecto poco cuidado, jamás se metería a la cama con alguien así. A menos que fuera con esa rubia. Rio a lo bajo sin intención de distraer al menor. Si bien era cierto, ella tenía buen cuerpo y su aspecto era pasable, pero no le llamaba la atención, ¿Por qué? Simple, la veía _fácil_. No era su tipo, a él le gustaban los retos y Alexis Rhodes no lo era. Por lo menos no para él.

Rhodes… maldita sea, tenía que recordar ese apellido. Atticus Rhodes, el hermano mayor de ella y su compañero de clase… junto con Zane, los tres "parecían" inseparables. Pero, ya tiempo desde que no lo veía, ya que éste había aceptado ir de intercambio a… ¿A dónde era que se había ido? Bah, ya ni recordaba y tampoco le importaba mucho, aún así, si se acordaba de lo bien que…

—Oye, Jesse ¿así está bien? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Déjame ver —con pesadez se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia él, tomando en manos la hoja, llena de errores y manchas del borrador—. Jaden… ¿cómo ingresaste a esta academia?

—Mierda, ni que fuera lo peor —infló sus cachetes.

—No, como crees —dio otro vistazo—. "Y fue entonces cuando Francia le pidió matrimonio a Inglaterra"(1) —leyó en voz alta y rio sonoramente—. ¡Joder! Jajaja, ¿Es en serio?

Ambos rieron. Jesse tenía mucho… no, demasiado trabajo que hacer para que Jaden presentara aquel informe lo mejor posible.

**x.x.x**

El tiempo estaba pasando, y Jaden aún no terminaba su trabajo; lo bueno de ello era que tenía hasta fin de año para presentarlo. Y así el castaño se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación de Jesse, además lo iba a buscar en los recesos, y al mayor no era que le molestase; oh no, todo lo contrario, le agradaba su compañía.

Así su amistad formo un tipo de conexión muy fuerte, algo difícil de lograr para muchos, en tan poco tiempo. Se la pasaban realmente bien juntos, y les parecía algo difícil de explicar, más no se quejaban.

Jesse miraba fijamente el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación, hoy era ya una de sus típicas tardes junto a él, lo estaba esperando y estaba casi seguro que no tardaría mucho. ¡Bingo! Escuchó como la manecilla de la puerta se movía, era él. Pues le había dado el permiso necesario para que entrara cuando éste quisiese.

—¡Uff, estoy muerto! —dijo al paso que cerraba la puerta, después de entrar—. Hoy en clase de educación física el profesor Crowler volvió a mandarme a corre seis vueltas a la cancha ¡A mí solo!

—Es que te quiere tanto.

—Demonios, Jesse… hiciste que mi cuerpo sintiera un escalofrió.

—Jajaja, bueno, dejemos eso de lado —se dirigió al escritorio y tomo el manuscrito—. Oh, has mejorado mucho.

—¿Verdad que si? —exclamó emocionado—. Nunca me di cuenta de esto, pero tal vez soy un ¡geni…!

Dejo de alardear de su mismo, ya que fue golpeado en la cabeza con unas cuantas hojas.

—Tranquilo, no tienes nada que agradecer… yo sé que soy el mejor tutor, claro, y el único que ha podido aguantarte —le guiño un ojo y el menor rio—. Bien, empecemos.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, de vez en cuando Jesse acercaba, e iba indicándole lo que debía corregir. Posó su cuerpo al lado de la ventana, y llego a visualizar como dos figuras femeninas salían de los dormitorios masculinos. Maldición… ahora que recordaba no había hecho _nada_ en mucho tiempo, cosa que le sorprendía.

El estar con Jaden lo había distanciado por completo de su hobby favorito; si bien era agradable estar con él y no se quejaba… también era que estaba acostumbrado a la actividad sexual y realmente lo extrañaba.

—Oye, oye… Jesse ¿me estas escuchando?

—Ah, perdón… ¿qué decías?

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

"En mi apetito sexual que acaba de despertar", eso era lo que le hubiese encantado contestarle, pero se contuvo.

—Te estaba diciendo que estoy muerto… ya no puedo más, hoy ha sido un día pesado —replicó, mientras se estiraba.

—Bien dejémoslo por hoy.

El de cabellos turquesas se recostó sobre su cama, y acto seguido palmeo un lado vacio de ésta, dándole a entender a Jaden que se recostara junto a él. Quién hizo caso inmediatamente, dejando caer su cuerpo.

—¡Ah! Me olvide decirle a Alexis que hoy también estaría contigo. Bah~ ya debe saberlo, supongo…

—Oh, me robé al enamorado de Alexis Rhodes —bromeó.

Sí, Alexis era la enamorada de Jaden ya desde algún tiempo. Él suponía que al pasar tiempo con ella, aprendería sobre el amor, y esas cosas. Pero, recién ahora se daba cuenta… _no pasa tiempo con ella_. Seguro ese era el por qué, de que el castaño no pensara seriamente en su relación.

—Jajaja, que buena forma de decirlo.

—¿A sí? —Jesse giró su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos mientras miraba a su amigo—. ¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer contigo?

—Lo que quieras, menos mandarme a hacer deberes —le siguió el juego, sin pensar que aquello traería consecuencias.

—Uhm, si lo pones así…

En un ágil movimiento Jesse si situó encima de Jaden, acorralándolo con sus brazos. Oh, ese sí que fue un grave error por parte del castaño, ¿decirle que podía hacerle lo que él quisiera? ¿Y más aún cuando le faltaba actividad sexual?

Pobre de Jaden, no sabía en la boca del lobo en la que se estaba metiendo.

Ya que por parte del mayor no habría problema, puesto que éste era "bisexual", pero para ser sincero con el mismo, estaba seguro que le atraían más los hombres. Aunque fuera por chicas, claro, para no llamar la atención.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

(1) Eso fue sacado de un episodio de Hetalia, y sí, porque sigo traumada xD.

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Neko Andersen: Creo que tal vez si ponga a Chazz, me leíste la mente (R). Ya somos dos que pedimos ayuda a los que saben más y nada se aprende xD. Continuaré siempre lo más pronto posible y si demoro más de 3 días es porque me morí (?) súper fatality xD.

PD: Quiero ver a Zane con lentes *_* ¡TÚ! ¡Si, tú! Si estás leyendo esto pero no me has dejado Review -xD- al menos pásame una imagen así ¬n¬


	4. Cómo comprender

**C**apítulo O3:

_Cómo comprender_

Todo pareció blocarse para Jaden y realmente no sabía cómo explicar la situación en la que se encontraba. La mirada del de cabellos turquesas había cambiado, eso era… una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Je-Jesse…?

—"Lo que quieras" fue lo que dijiste.

El castaño sentía claramente la respiración del otro. No pudo percatarse cuándo, pero había acercado demasiado su rostro, se estremeció. Y lo siguiente que hizo el mayor no ayudo mucho a calmarlo; vio como pasaba uno de sus dedos en línea recta sobre su pecho.

—Ah, es-espera…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al sentir el tacto frío de su palma; había llegado a meter una de sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Y se percato que ésta iba en busca de su tetilla izquierda, al contacto Jaden pudo sentir su piel erizarse como nunca antes.

—¿Qué… ha-hace…? —trató de preguntar, pero al sentir como la apretaba dejo de hablar.

Emitió un _sonido raro_, y se avergonzó de inmediato. Llevando sus manos hacia su boca, tapándola; con fuerza las apretaba contra sí, tratando de impedir que volviera a hacerlo nuevamente. Miro a Jesse, estaba sonriendo de manera un poco extraña ¿acaso le gustaba lo que acaba de ocurrir?

Y su respuesta llego de inmediato. En un movimiento poco delicado éste alzo la camiseta de su "prisionero", hasta la parte superior de su cuello.

—¡Pero qué…! —se sorprendió ante tal acto y trato de separarlo.

Una vez más, _inútil_. Sujetó de las muñecas al menor, con una sola mano; colocándolas arriba de su cabeza. Él era mayor y mucho más fuerte, no podía hacer nada, muy aparte de eso, la forma en la que lo tocaba era de una manera muy… ¿provocadora? Haciendo que se estremeciera por completo, creyendo que le quitaba todas sus fuerzas.

Jesse sonrió una vez más al ver la cara de Jaden completamente roja. Cada reacción, cada gemido que arrancaba de su boca lo excitaba y quería ver aún más de aquellas inocentes expresiones. Vio como se movía debajo de su cuerpo, como si quisiera en vano escapar; ¿es que acaso aún no entendía quien tenía el control de la situación?

Bueno, no le molestaba enseñarle. Con su mano libre, bajo lentamente rozando su cadera, para luego posarla sobre su muslo. Ahí se quedo, haciendo un movimiento de sube y baja, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a aquel bulto que empezaba a formarse en su entrepierna; como si quisiera torturarlo. Era tan simple, pero lograba su propósito, sentía como la respiración de Jaden se aceleraba cada vez más.

—N-No… de-deten… —las palabras se iban entre sus propios gemidos.

Cosa que al mayor le encantaba, acerco su rosto al pecho desnudo que tenía enfrente. Y el castaño se sobresalto, la lengua de éste parecía jugar con una de sus tetillas, al paso de succionarla con la boca. Ante eso su cuerpo reacciono y arqueo su espalda, provocando que sus caderas chocaran con las de él.

Fue un simple roce entre sus virilidades, pero lo suficiente para hacerlos gemir en unisonó, un choque de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Para el menor toda esa experiencia era nueva, pero para Jesse no, y aún así aquello era extraño.

Jaden abrió grandes sus ojos, al sentir como la mano de su _amigo_, masajeaba su miembro sobre las telas del pantalón.

—Je-Jesse… ahh, n-no…

—¿Te gusta? —daba pequeños mordiscos alrededor del cuello de su víctima.

—Ah… ¡Hnm! —mordió sus propios labios—. Je-Jesse, Jesse… ¡ah! Ahh~

El escuchar su nombre, hacia que su mano se moviera con más rapidez, y su boca que había subido hasta la oreja del castaño, mordía levemente el lóbulo de ésta.

—Mierda, Jaden —se acercó a la boca del mencionado, quedando tan sólo a pocos centímetros—. Creo que estoy duro, justo ahora…

Y aquellas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas para que el menor volviera a la realidad. —¡Basta! —un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera su cuerpo más ligero, Jesse se había apartado de él sin pensarlo dos veces. Se tumbo en la cama boca arriba y tapo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Jaden, aún sin mirarlo, se incorporo al filo de la cama y acomodo de inmediato su ropa.

—Lo siento.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, el único sonido era el del reloj no muy lejos de ellos. El menor fijo su vista en aquel objeto; no había pasado mucho tiempo… ¿cómo pudo a ver ocurrido todo tan rápido? ¿Una ilusión? No, aquello que había sentido fue demasiado real.

No fue que lo _odiara_, pero tampoco podía decir que le había _gustado_, ya que no tenía el conocimiento suficiente de lo sucedido, no sabía que era ese cosquilleo que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño, ahora no podían hablar; y todo por una estúpida broma… ¡Eso era! Todo había empezado por eso…

—Q-Que broma tan… tan extraña, ja… jaja.

—Claro, me puse duro en broma…

¿Eso era cierto? Maldición, Jaden hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear y fijar su mirada en los pantalones de su amigo. Claro, como pudo pensar que era una broma, algo así no podía ir tan lejos. Trataba de armar un rompecabezas mental, pero no lograba comprender del todo, a menos que…

—Bueno —la voz de Jesse hizo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran—, supongo que te enterarías de todos modos.

—¿Eh?

—Soy bisexual.

—T-Tú… tú… a t-ti…

—Si vas a decir algo, dilo bien.

—A ti… ¿T-Te… gustan los hombres?

Lo dijo y sintió como su cuerpo tembló. Tenía que asegurarse, pues para ser sincero no entendía del todo lo que implicaba ser "bisexual". Aunque después de lo ocurrido estaba más que claro.

—Sí, supongo.

—¡¿Y lo dices así tan calmado?

—Es la verdad. Pero sabes… —coloco ambos brazos detrás de su nuca como soporte para su cabeza—. Creo que no importa de verdad.

—¿Q-Qué… qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué importa el género de la persona? Mientras den placer. Me meto a la cama con alguien sólo por eso. Por cierto… ¿ya lo has hecho con Alexis?

—¡Huh! —sintió sus mejillas arder—. ¿A-A qué viene eso? Tan de repente…

—Jajaja, que lindo. Ya sabes, ¿eres virgen? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tuviste sexo? ¿Se la metiste? ¿Ya follaste? Tengo millones de maneras de decírtelo.

Ese era el límite para el castaño, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. No habían llegado al tipo de cosas de las que hablaba Jesse, ¡en lo absoluto! Ya que no estaban demasiado tiempo juntos, no habían pasado de simples abrazos y pequeños roces de de labios.

—N-No… no hemos hecho nada… —respondió con el rostro agachado, intentando que no notara su sonrojo, pero eso era imposible.

—Como pensé —dijo tratando de no reír—, cuando vi tus expresiones hace un rato me di cuenta.

—¡Como si tu tuvieras más experiencia! —trato de atacarlo, pero ambos sabían que ese fue un comentario estúpido, después de lo que le había hecho quedaba claro.

—La tengo.

—¿Ya… lo hiciste? —y seguía con las preguntas obvias—. ¡Espera! ¡¿También lo has hecho con un hombre?

—Si fuera así… ¿qué? —cerró sus ojos, mientras hablaba tranquilamente—. Te lo dije ¿no? No importa el género mientras sean seres vivos y den placer en la cama.

—¡No deberías hacer eso! —se acerco a él, tomando su camisa del cuello.

Le molestaba, aquella forma de pensar. Jaden estaba seguro de que así no conseguiría nada, pero no entendía por qué sentía tanta rabia en ese momento.

—¿No? —la cercanía de sus rostros era notoria, Jesse sonrió ante eso— ¿Por qué?

—¡Ah! —lo soltó al instante, mientras se alejaba— Y-Yo no quise… es que… deberías hacerlo… sólo si es… por amor —se avergonzó, de nuevo—. ¡Argh! ¡No sé!

El mayor rio a lo bajo, Jaden era tan puro. Nuevamente dejaron de hablar, habían pasado y confesado muchas cosas, y tenían que poner en orden algunas otras.

—Jesse… —el mencionado lo miro dándole a entender que siguiera hablando, cosa que se le hizo más difícil a Jaden al contacto visual de ambos—. ¿Q-Qué se siente…?

—¿Sentir, qué?

No estaba seguro de seguir, pero la curiosidad lo comía por dentro. Desvió su mirada y agacho su rostro abochornado.

—Ha-Hacerlo… —quedo en silencio, y al momento que el mayor respondiera completo sus palabras—. Con… con un chico.

Jesse levando una ceja confundido, pero luego sonrió pícaramente. —¿Cambiaste de bando?

El castaño no respondió ante eso. ¿Qué quiso decir? Aceptaba que tenía curiosidad, sí. ¿Tan extraño era?… ¡Oh, dios mío! Ahora lo entendía, ¡cómo pudo preguntar una cosa así¡ Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

—¿Y bien?

—No… ¡No quiero saber! —trató de no mostrarse alterado. Se levanto rápidamente la cama, cogió sus cosas y antes de salir de la habitación miro a Jesse—. ¡No me interesa!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Acabo de terminar este capítulo! Ahm… no soy buena escribiendo _ese tipo de cosas_… pero es lo que hay ;/; Ah~ Jaden es tan ultrajable :L

_**&. **_**Gracias a:**

**›** Neko Andersen: ¿Verdad que Zane con lentes es para un desangre total? ¡xD! Pero no lo encontré ni en FanArts. LOL, Atticus~ la verdad es que no sabía a dónde mandarlo ¡XD! Qué bueno que te guste mi Fic (L). Deew :D


	5. Porque no entiendo

**C**apítulo O4:

_Porque no entiendo_

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, al escuchar como el castaño había cerrado la puerta de su habitación tan sonoramente. Y ya no tenía caso seguir mirándola, estaba seguro que no volvería, no por ahora, a menos que…

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio y rio para sí mismo, según él seguramente se había llevado todas sus cosas; pero al estar tan nervioso olvido lo más importante: su informe.

—Es realmente… lindo.

—_¡Basta!_

Aquel fue el grito que lo despertó cuando estaba a punto de cometer su acto. Sentía todo el cuerpo de Jaden temblar debajo suyo, y apretaba fuertemente sus parpados. ¿Tenía miedo? Tal vez, pero poco le importaba, y estaba seguro de que le hubiera hecho mil y un cosas en esa cama. Era verdad, lo había excitado lo suficiente en tan poco tiempo, ni el mismo podía creerlo.

Fueron apenas unos simples roces pero logro ponerlo duro, y las expresiones que ponía ayudaban mucho. Qué bien se veía con su rostro completamente rojo, suspirando entrecortadamente, mientras emitía gemidos seductores.

—¡Mierda!

Sin darse cuenta estaba tocándose sobre su pantalón, aquel bulto que yacía de nuevo sobre su entrepierna, levantado. ¡Y una mierda! ¿Otra vez estaba duro? ¿Y tal sólo con recordarlo? Joder, ¿desde cuándo Jaden tenía ese "efecto" sobre él? Malditas noches de sexos que le faltaban, ¿tan grave era su necesidad de poseer a alguien?

O… ¿"necesitaba" poseerlo a él? ¡No, no! ¡Ni jodiendo! Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Jaden y él eran sólo _buenos amigos_. Si bien el mayor era bisexual y eso implicaba que le gustaran los hombres, jamás se metería en la cama con Jaden. Ya que una vocecita en su cabeza, que debía llamarse conciencia, le decía que aquello estaba mal.

Y normalmente eso no le ocurría; el estar confundido y meditar sobre sus actos, podía tener sexo con cualquiera: hombre o mujer, no importaba. Con tal de que fuera conocido y de buen aspecto. Pero al pensar en el castaño, era diferente. Sí, era conocido y tenía esa tierna cara de bebé, pero no podía. Claro, hace unos instantes casi lo llega a violar, pero eso no contaba, sólo se trataba de un altibajo por su falta de actividad sexual, ¿verdad?

No quería ni pensar siquiera en hacérselo, a pesar de que imágenes tentadoras vinieran a su mente.

_¿Tenía miedo de perder su amistad?_

—Demonios… —tapó su cara con ambas manos.

Debía descansar luego de darse una ducha fría, y la necesitaba. Miró su entrepierna, el bulto aún era notorio. Suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente no iba a masturbarse, ya que el "culpable" de eso era Jaden.

Se paró, necesitaba refrescarse de inmediato. Ya que mañana seria un largo día, no era que le importara… ¡Argh! Okay, sí. Le importaba su _amistad_, así que mañana arreglaría las cosas, lo más pronto posible.

**x.x.x**

Las primeras horas de clases ya había terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban por los pasillos. El de cabellos turquesas aún en su asiento parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada, por la puerta. Era el receso y Jaden siempre aparecía tras ella, con una sonrisa animada. Pero tal vez todavía se sentía avergonzado y no vendría a buscarlo.

Así que se levanto. Sino venia, iría él mismo a buscarlo. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos maldecía mentalmente a todas aquellas chicas que lo retenían, ahora él era el que no tenía tiempo para ellas. Lograba zafarse rápidamente con una sonrisa fingida y un: "Te veo en la noche"; para así continuar su caminata.

¡Hasta que llego! Suspiro aliviado y decidió echar un vistazo por la puerta. Pero su búsqueda no duro mucho, pues un chico de apariencia gótica apareció frente a él. Chazz Princeton se había acercado, curioso. Impidiéndole la vista completa de su salón.

—¡Hey, Jesse! Es raro verte por aquí.

El mencionado estaba casi seguro que hizo una mueca de decepción al ser ese chico el que se acercara a hablarle, no era que le fastidiara ni nada parecido; es más era su amigo, uno de los cuales sabía sobre su _orientación sexual_. Pero aún así hubiera preferido que fuera Jaden el que lo recibiera, más no noto su presencia.

—Eh… ¿de verdad? —trató de seguirle la conversación, mientras miraba disimuladamente dentro del aula.

—¿Qué? ¿Has venido a buscar a alguien?

—Ah, sí… ¿está Jaden, aquí? —preguntó ya sin rodeos.

—¿Qué quieres con él?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor, la manera en la que Chazz lo miraba era un tanto aterradora. ¡Oh, mierda! Ahora recordaba, aquel pelinegro estaba enamorado de Jaden. Sí, Jesse lo sabía, el hecho de él fuera "gay". Ambos eran lo suficientemente confiables para haberse contado sus secretos. Aún así no le ponía mucha atención cuando hablaba.

Y si no se equivocaba, le había dicho que se enamoró cuando… Bueno, no recordaba bien su historia, y tampoco era que le importara. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba hace unos meses, pero hoy fue diferente, sintió como algo dentro de su estomago se revolvió.

—Ya sabes, lo estoy ayudando con su informe.

Sí, aquella fue una buena escusa, ya que estaba seguro que si le contaba lo que había sucedido ayer, lo mataría.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió tranquilamente. Era un obsesivo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelinegro sin entender.

—¿Dónde está Jaden?

—Ah, pues… no tengo idea —levanto sus hombros mientras hacia una mueca inocente.

Se contuvo para no golpearlo, lo había hecho perder el tiempo para nada. Frunció el ceño y el pelinegro se percato de su enojo, así que rápidamente miro dentro del salón y pareció llamar a alguien. Una figura pequeña salió.

—Oye, Syrus ¿sabes dónde está Jaden? —ahora era Chazz el que preguntaba por el castaño.

No hubo respuesta por parte de éste, al percatarse de la presencia del mayor junto al pelinegro. Quien sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

—Oh, pero si es el pequeño Zane —le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza, causando su enojo.

—Me llamo Syrus.

—Eh… sí, lo siento.

—Sí, sí ya sabe tu nombre, sabes donde esta Jaden ¿sí o no? —volvió a cuestionar, Chazz.

—No, no sé —y sin decir más palabras se metió de inmediato a su salón.

—Wow, eso fue extraño de su parte —exclamó sin entender la reacción de su compañero.

Para el de cabellos turquesas era tan obvio, y maldijo a Jaden mentalmente. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que enamorar a medio mundo? Y justo a dos personas que podrían llegar a ser terroríficas.

Suspiró ya cansado, de seguro Jaden lo estaba evitando; dio media vuelta dispuesto de irse a su propia clase. Pero antes de que pueda dar el primer paso de regreso, sintió como Chazz lo acorralaba, en el buen sentido, contra una de las ventanas del pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas? Vamos a conversar un poco —pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, los cuales fueron retirados al instante.

—Vale, vale… no te me cuelgues, monito.

El pelinegro empezó a hablar de sí mismo, y la cara de aburrimiento Jesse no parecía importarle, pues no paraba. El mayor miraba por la ventana, que daba la vista al primer piso de la academia, el patio. Y justo allí una figura llamo su atención.

—Ah…

—¿Ah? ¿"Ah" qué?

Dio un vistazo a lo que lo había desconcertado a su amigo de su tan importante charla, y éste al notarlo no pudo evitar, también murmurar un pequeño: Ah.

—¡Pero si es Jaden! —exclamó, para luego formar una mueca de fastidio al ver con quien se encontraba—. Y… Alexis. ¡Oh, ahora recuerdo! Salió corriendo del salón diciendo que iba a pasar un rato con ella.

¿Pasar tiempo en parejita? ¿Qué mierda se suponía que era eso? Jesse apretó ligeramente uno de sus puños, lo estaba evitando. Volvió a mirar al castaño, definitivamente era él, aunque parecía otra persona ¿Por qué? Porque Alexis parecía estarle conversando, pero se veía clarísimo desde distancia, notando el lugar en el que se encontraba el de cabellos turquesas, que no prestaba el más mínimo interés, tenía la mirada perdida.

—¡Oi! ¡Jaden!

Jesse escuchó, bueno, casi toda la academia pudo escuchar el grito de Chazz, llamando sin menos la atención del castaño. Quien al instante alzo su vista, y se percato de la presencia de sus amigos, pero sólo se centro en uno.

La mirada de él y el mayor se conectaron por un largo rato, Jesse reacciono para no llamar mucho la atención; y sin dejar de mirarlo le sonrío como normalmente lo hacía, mientas levantaba una de sus manos en forma de saludo. Y la reacción que hizo el castaño lo sorprendió. Se sonrojo, y mucho; desvió su mirada y le susurro algo a Alexis, para luego tomarla de la muñeca y "arrastrarla" del lugar.

Jesse rio a lo bajo, pero no pudo evitar que el pelinegro de su costado se percatara de aquello, y paso a preguntarle mientras lo miraba extrañado: —¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Nada, nada.

¿Había estado pensando en él todo el tiempo? Bueno, no lo culpaba debía estar muy confundido. Pero aún así el hecho de que aún estando con su novia él ocupara todo el espacio de su mente, lo hacía sonreír. Un choque de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, le gusto.

—Eso fue raro —sentenció mientras se apoyaba en la ventana—. Oye, ¿te has dado cuenta? No parece venir…

—¿Y? —la expresión de gozo de Jesse, cambió.

—Parecía nervioso ¿sabes algo? —preguntó y al no recibir respuesta alguna, siguió—. ¿Acaso se han peleado?

—No.

—Hombre, pero que cortante…

Sí, se había enojado… analizando el hecho de que no le gustaba que lo estuviera evitando. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar en algo para explicarle bien las cosas a Jaden. ¡Pero cómo hacerlo si ese niñato lo le daba la cara! Joder…

—Oye, esta noche ven a mi cuarto —lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro.

—Oh~ que muchacho más descarado, tan rápido y ya me propone eso.

—Jajaja, calla… sólo para hablar —rio ante la broma, mientras lo golpeaba levemente con su codo—. Además ya sabes que me gusta alguien.

—Y ese alguien no te para las pelotas, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Dios fue generoso con su chica y le dio semejantes…

El mayor no pudo continuar burlándose, ya que una mano intrusa se había situado en su boca impidiendo que emitiera palabra alguna.

—¡Shh! Te pueden escuchar, imbécil.

—Sí, sí, perdón —rio luego de quitar la mano—. No creo que hoy pueda, quedamos para otra —dio media vuelta mientras levantaba una mano y se alejaba.

Había pasado casi todo el receso hablando con Chazz, y no era tan malo. Pero debía regresar pronto a su salón. Y al llegar pudo notar a algunos de sus compañeros haciendo laberintos como siempre, y a otros por los pasillos. Pero su mirada se centro en aquel chico inmóvil en su asiento que leía tranquilamente un libro, como si los demás no existieran.

Jesse sonrió, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él; con claras intenciones de molestar su lectura, como siempre. Zane se percato de eso y cerro rápidamente el libro, para mandarle una mirada asesina. Y antes que pudieran pronunciar algunas palabras en sus contras, una silueta desde la puerta llamo la atención de ambos.

—¿Tú…?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Me morí (?) Bwkjaskajksa no, mentira :B –Dúh– Tareas del mal que se acumulan porque uno no quiere hacerlas ¬n¬ ¡xD!

**&. Gracias a:**

**› **Neko Andersen: TODAS quisiéramos secuestrar a Jaden ‹3 Y si es posible a Jesse también (?) ¿Amaste el capítulo anterior? Soy feliz ;OOOOOO; porque fue mi primera vez escribiendo algo así xd. Btw, luego explicaré la relación de Alexis y Jaden.

**›** Saku Hyuuga Ishar: Que bueno que te guste el Jesse que describo, yo lo amo con pasión ¡xD! Me gusta mucho más que demasiado el hecho de que sea un pervertido seme super sexy xD :fantasea: y obviamente alguien tiene que disfrutar de eso –Jaden suertudo xD– Gracias por leer ‹3.


	6. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**C**apítulo O5:

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

Ella miro confundía al de cabellos turquesas quien la llamaba groseramente "Tú".

—¿No estabas con Jaden?

Y justo cuando Jesse termino su pregunta, vio como la silueta aquella rubia se acercaba a ellos. Hizo una mueca poco notoria. No le agradaba, venia ella sola, sin Jaden… entonces no tenia gracia.

Una vez lo suficiente cerca como para poder hablar tranquilamente, Alexis respondió: —Ah, Jaden…

**x.x.x**

El de cabellos castaños, camina… no, más bien parecía correr, sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos. Mientras se regañaba mentalmente por todo lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Pensó que tal vez si pasaba un poco de tiempo con Alexis, se podría distraer un poco.

_Cuando estaban en el patio, ella no cesaba de hablar de lo mucho que se estaba preparando para los exámenes de esa semana, o algo así… no le importaba realmente. Y es que en su mente tenía otra cosa, o más bien, a alguien. ¿Se abría dado cuenta Jesse que hoy no fue a verlo? ¿Se habrá enojado por como dejo las cosas ayer? ¡Argh, otra vez! ¡Otra vez estaba pensando en él!_

_Lo había hecho toda la noche. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, para luego abrirlos y pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero era inútil. Además, ¿por qué soñaría algo así? Maldición, ya no encontraba más excusas para mentirse a sí mismo. De algún modo tenía que aceptar que lo ocurrido ese día fue real. Ya que aún sentía como ardían aquellas zonas que las manos de Jesse habían tocado tan descaradamente._

—_¡Oi! ¡Jaden!_

_Escuchó a alguien llamándolo, había buscado con la mirada de quien se trataba. Hasta que alzo la vista; a uno de los pisos de la academia, y ahí los encontró a los dos. Chazz era el que había gritado y Jesse… ¡mierda! Jesse estaba ahí._

_Sentía que todo a su alrededor iba desvaneciendo lentamente, menos la mirada penetrante de aquel chico de cabellos turquesas. Ah~ eso era tan extraño… ¿por qué sólo podía verlo a él? _

_Despertó repentinamente de su trance al ver como Jesse hacia un movimiento con la mano y sonría. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Cómo podía mostrar una sonrisa tan calmada? Como si… como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. _

_Y aquello fue extraño, al pensar en esas palabras, sintió algo… no sabría explicarlo bien. Pero le molesto._

_Agacho su rostro. El que no haya podido dormir, que lo hayan regañado en clase por no prestar atención, ¡tener pensamientos extraños! Todo era culpa de Jesse, de él y su maldita mente pervertida. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían, y no sólo por estar cohibido._

—_V-Vamos —le susurró a Alexis, para luego tomarla de la muñeca y jalarla nerviosamente para que pudieran "escapar" del lugar._

_Tenía tanta rabia. Preocupándose y pensando una y otra vez como hacer para que su "amistad" no vaya a perjudicarse, ¿y qué hacia Jesse? ¡Relajarse! Hablando animadamente con Chazz sin ninguna preocupación. ¿Acaso no podía preocuparse un poco sobre ellos? _

_¡Alto! E-Eso… eso era… como si fueran…_

—_Una pareja —escuchó la voz de Alexis._

—_¿Eh?  
_

_¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta? ¡No! ¿Pero de qué demonios se iba a dar cuenta? Si no había nada._

—_¿Q-Qué dijiste…?_

—_Una pareja —la cara de Jaden palideció por un momento—. Nosotros somos una pareja, no creo que debas tratarme así —miro molesta al castaño para luego señalarle su muñeca aún prisionera—. Duele._

—_¡A-Ah! L-Lo siento —la soltó._

—_Está bien, ahora… ¿qué te pasa? Mira que parece que hemos salido corriendo al ver un fantasma._

_Era cierto, sin pensarlo había corrido lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar un "refugio" dentro de la academia._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?  
_

—_¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? No pasa nada._

—_No te hagas el tonto, Jaden Yuki —oh, no. Ahí iba de nuevo—. Primero, vienes a buscarme en el receso, diciendo que querías conversar conmigo, cosa que normalmente casi nunca haces. Segundo, cuando te estaba hablando parecías en otro mundo. Tercero y último, ¿qué fue eso de hace un momento? Tus amigos te estaban saludando y saliste corriendo._

—_Je, jeje… ¿E-Eso hice? —paso una mano detrás su nuca, mientras desviaba la mirada._

—_Sí, eso hiciste —frunció el ceño—. Además, ¿tienes fiebre o algo? Estas muy rojo._

—_Estoy bien…_

—_¿Seguro? Si no te sientes bien deberías ir a la enfermería._

—_No, no es nada, de verdad…_

_Claro, luego iría y le preguntaría a la enfermera si tenía algún medicamento para no ruborizarse por pensamientos extraños… ni jodiendo. Debía calmarse, como Jesse… ¡Argh! ¡Otra vez él, maldición!_

—_¡Woah! De nuevo estas rojo, déjame ver._

_Alexis acerco una mano a la frente de Jaden, pero éste la esquivo rápidamente. Pudo jurar que vio la imagen del mayor frente a él por un momento. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, ¿por qué…?_

—_No te preocupes, Alexis —trato de sonar lo más creíble posible que pudiese—. ¡A-Ah! acabo de recordar que… que debo ir a la oficina del profesor Lyman… ¡T-Te veo luego!_

—_¿Huh? ¡Espera, Jaden! ¡Aún no te he contado quie__…__! —era inútil que siguiera hablando, el castaño ya había desaparecido de su vista._

**x.x.x**

—Después me dijo que tenía que ver al profesor Lyman, así que salió corriendo, y lo más extraño es que me acabo de cruzar con el profesor, le pregunte por Jaden y me dijo que no lo había visto. Así que no sé donde podría estar —explicó, la rubia.

¿La había dejado sola porque estaba pensando en él otra vez? Jesse dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, de la cual ella no se percato. Pero Zane, que seguía aún a su costado, sí. Y frunció el ceño levemente, aquello no le agradaba.

—Bueno, debe estar bien, no te preocupes.

—Sí, supongo… —ladeo la cabeza, aún mirando a los dos jóvenes—. Ahora que recuerdo, Jaden siempre anda contigo, Jesse. ¿Acaso se han peleado?

—No, para nada —ahora si le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y con ganas.

—Así que —empezó a hablar Zane, que desde la presencia de la rubia no había emitido palabras—. ¿Estás aquí porque estas preocupada por él?

—¿Eh? —murmuró la rubia algo nerviosa, él deba un aire más maduro y su mirada era seria, nada comparada con la del de cabellos turquesas que era amigable y refrescante—. P-Pues estoy algo preocupada, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí…

—¿A no? —Jesse la miro confundido.

—Q-Quería preguntarles algo…

—A mi… ¿y a él? —juguetón señalo groseramente a Zane, el cual gruñó. La rubia se limito sólo a asentir con la cabeza.

**x.x.x**

Ya no sentía sus mejillas arder, así que supuso que el sonrojo se habría ido. Debía respirar hondo y calmarse, tratando de aclarar las cosas. Aunque en un principio sólo se quería distraerse para olvidar todo; yendo con Alexis, con la tonta escusa de: recuperar el tiempo perdido, sí, eso era… una escusa. Porque sabía que no podía mirar Jesse a la cara.

¿Y eso por qué? Porque el muy pervertido… ¡Mierda! ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Alterándose con sólo recordar un poco de él. Por eso tenía planeado no verlo hoy, pero no fue así. Y aunque lo vio tan sólo unos instantes su mente ya estaba descontrolada.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, y la imagen de hace unos momentos vino a su cabeza. Estaban Jesse y Chazz, juntos… ¿qué hacían juntos? Acaso… ¿también había hecho _eso_ con él?

¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo le importaba las cosas que hacia? O con quien las hacia… definitivamente algo andaba mal…

—Odio esto… ¡maldición! —se jalo ambos cachetes, ya sin saber el por qué.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —aquella voz detrás suyo, hizo que su cuerpo temblara por un momento, volteo lentamente y no supo cómo reaccionar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Me pregunto cuánto duran los recesos en este Fic xd. ¡Me salió corto el capítulo, lo siento! Es que traté de dejarlo en suspenso (?) y re que no me funciono –creo–

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: A mí tampoco me gusta a Chazz como pareja para Jaden, pero el pobre es el Uke de mi Fic –¡OH DIOS MÍO!, acaba de pasar una imagen asdf de Syrus como Seme ;O; Ajskajksjaksjakjska xD– Anyway, todos deben amar a Jaden y eso nos incluye ;D (?)

**›** Neko Andersen: Yo nunca me lo imagine con Chazz, hasta que vi tu comentario: "Solo falto Manjoume" Y omg xD. Pero Jaden es de Jesse y de todas las FanGirls o_ó. Deew :3


	7. Si tú me provocas

**C**apítulo O6:

_Si tú me provocas._

Sí, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo había tomado de improviso, y en el peor de los momentos. Jaden miro al mayor de pies a cabeza, al parecer estaba más alto que la última. Seguramente las chicas empezarían a gritar "kya-kya", al verlo nuevamente.

—Jajaja —la mano del nuevo individuo se poso sobre sus mechones castaños, revolviéndolos—, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

—Ah, e-es sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí…

—¿Huh? ¿No sabías que hoy regresaba a la academia? ¡No puede ser! Acaso… ¿habré perdido mi popularidad? —dramatizó.

—De… de todas formas, es bueno verte de nuevo.

El otro lo miro extrañado por un momento, y Jaden se limito a sonreír nerviosamente al sentirse perturbado. De pronto sintió el peso de un brazo sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a seguirle el paso; sin tener la mínima idea de adonde se dirigían.

Y después de unos minutos de haber "raptado" y obligado al menor a seguirlo, se detuvo y soltó su cuerpo. Jaden lo miro confundido, ¿para qué lo había llevado hasta la azotea? No entendía.

—Este es un lugar perfecto para relajarse, ¿no crees? —el mayor se sentó en el suelo, dándole una señal para que éste hiciera lo mismo. Pero aún así sólo se recostó; aún de pie, contra en una de las paredes—. Bien, Jaden ¿qué te está preocupando?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, hace unos momentos estabas maldiciendo a la nada, tú no eres así.

—_Genial, Jaden. Tenias que llorarle tus problemas a medio Japón_ —se regañó mentalmente—. _¿Ahora que se supone que debo decirle?_

Escuchó como tocia sonoramente para así despertarlo de sus pensamientos. Ya que seguía sin darle una respuesta.

Jaden lo miro, se podía notar la curiosidad en los ojos de su amigo. Suspiró pesadamente. Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo dejara en paz, pero sabía que no lo hacía con una mala intención, estaba preocupado. Al igual que sus compañeros que lo habían visto hoy, pero la verdad es que no estaba seguro si _él _era la persona indicada para contarle por lo que pasaba. Si lo hacía… ¿lo comprendería? ¿Lo ayudaría?

—Pues, veras…

**x.x.x**

—Así que es una pregunta para Zane y para mí —repitió lo obvio, Jesse sonriendo pícaramente, al paso que pasaba un brazo alrededor de su compañero—. Antes de que nos cuestiones déjeme decirte que Zane y yo nos llevamos muy bien, realmente bien —acerco su rostro al de él, el cual se alejo al instante, gruñendo— pero, si tú pregunta es: "¿están ustedes chicos saliendo?" lamento decepcionarte, pero aún no tenemos una relación seria.

A las chicas les encantaba que Jesse hiciera ese tipo de numerito, y a éste no parecía molestarle hacerlo. Es más, ganaba muchas fans por eso. Pero al ver la cara de la rubia que tenía enfrente, chaqueo la lengua. Realmente era una aburrida, tenía una expresión de confusión y extrañeza en su rostro, parecía no agradarle en lo absoluto la escenita de su superior.

—Dilo de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

La mira de Zane se clavo en ella, y luego frunció el ceño, quería que terminara de una vez. Para así hacer que el de cabellos turquesas lo dejara en paz y que ella pudiera irse de su vista. Verla le molestaba. No era que fueran idénticos en su aspecto, pero tenían el mismo apellido, y con sólo recordar eso era suficiente para amargarle el día.

—M-Mi… ¿mi hermano no ha pasado por aquí?

Al sentenciar aquello, pareció como si les hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Ambos mostraban el mismo tipo de reacción, no parecían creerlo. Y aunque el de cabellos oscuros trato de ocultar su sorpresa, era inútil.

Mientras tanto Jesse parecía aún no despertar de su trance mental. _Atticus_ había regresado, eso era genial. Pero, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía "emoción"? Normalmente lo hubiera estado. Estar realmente feliz al enterarse de que _su_ _amigo_ regresaba después de tiempo… pero, no. Simplemente le pareció "bien", nada más.

—¿C-Cuándo? —reaccionó.

—Me había dicho que hoy regresaba, pero no lo he visto aún.

—Iré a buscarlo.

Y sin más que decir Jesse salió del salón, dejando a la rubia un poco confundida. Zane aún miraba la puerta por la cual había desaparecido, realmente le molestaba… _le molestaba Atticus Rhodes._

**x.x.x**

—Oh, ya veo —el de cabellos marrones bajo su cabeza por un momento, después de haber escuchado la historia del menor—. P-Pero sabes Jaden, eso le pudo suceder a cualquiera…

—Tal vez, pero no creí que me sucedería a mí.

—¡Pero mírale el lado bueno! —trató de animarlo, al paso que se paraba del suelo y daba unas palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo.

—No hay un lado bueno para "eso".

—Tienes razón… que el profesor te haya amenazado con eso es porque estas en la cuerda floja.

Sí, definitivamente no podía decirle lo que en verdad lo estaba preocupando. Tenía que tomar en cuenta a Jesse, ¿y si nadie sabía su secreto? Terminaría metiendo la pata.

—¡Pero bueno! El profesor Lyman no es un mal tipo, así que todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, gracias.

—Y… ¿cómo están todos? —cambio de tema de inmediato.

—¿Eh? Ah… pues, bien, nada nuevo.

—¿Cómo que nada nuevo? —lo miro acusadoramente, a lo que el castaño sólo pudo ponerse nervioso—. ¡No te hagas el tonto! Ya lo sé todo… picaron.

Sólo faltaban segundos para que le dé un paro al corazón, suponiendo lo peor; ¿le habían contado? ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Mierda!

—¡Ya sé que estas saliendo con mi hermanita! —declaró animadamente. Mientras lo traía de vuelta a la vida.

—Ah… —suspiró realmente aliviado—. Sí.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué es esa respuesta? —hizo un puchero mientras imitaba la cara del menor— "Ah… sí" que interés…

—L-Lo siento, es… es por, por mis notas… ya sabes.

—Oh, bueno. Y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal su relación? ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? No le has hecho nada ¿verdad?

—Tra-Tranquilo, Atticus. No es lo que tú crees… No, bueno si es, pero…

—¿Le hiciste algo? ¡Te mato!

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —volvió a defenderse—. E-Es… como decirlo, somos una "pareja" pero no nos vemos como una ¿entiendes?

—No.

—¡Argh! Como dimos a parar en este tema.

—Porque es mi hermana, y tengo que protegerla. Aunque sabes, tu eres realmente indefenso comparado con otros tipos —jalo uno de sus cachetes, haciéndolo quejarse.

Jaden se soltó del agarré, un poco amargado ante aquellas palabras. —No quiero que te enojes si te lo digo ¿bien? —miro al mayor, el cual asintió con la cabeza—. Empecé a salir con Alexis justo después de que te fueras de intercambio. Ella estaba tan decaída y yo sólo trataba de animarla así que pasaba tiempo con ella. Y no sé como paso que terminamos "saliendo", pero sabes, no creo que sea una "relación seria" ya que ella parece más centrada en el estudio y yo paso más tiempo con mis amigos de clase, aunque últimamente con Jesse…

Callo de inmediato al pronunciar su nombre, ¡maldición…! Tenía que recordarlo, y justo delante de Atticus. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

—¿Con Jesse?

—Y-Yo… yo no… No, bueno… yo sólo… ¡no es eso! —era patético.

—Oh~ —la mirada de Atticus ya estaba fija en Jaden desde hace un buen rato, haciéndolo sudar frío—. ¿Te lo ha contado?

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes: _sus gustos_.

¿Cómo demonios podía decirlo tan calmado? ¿Acaso ser bisexual estaba de moda? Jaden bajo su rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Así que si lo sabes —Atticus se acerco a él—. Entonces, ¿lo que te molestaba era eso?

—N-No… —murmuró a lo bajo. ¿Molestarle? Tal vez, pero no de _esa_ forma en la que él seguramente estaba pensando—. Jesse, es mi amigo… lo respeto, n-no me importa si tiene ese tipo de gustos…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… no tienes que esforzarte para decir eso —¿esforzarse? Sí, se estaba esforzando para poder hablar claramente—. No creo que él te haga nada —el menor lo miro un momento y el otro rio— Y si eso tanto te asusta sólo debes dejarle en claro que ya tienes a Alexis. Aunque tu relación con mi hermanita no sea de las mejores.

**x.x.x**

La respiración de Jesse era agitada, se la había pasado corriendo de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Había buscado en cada salón de la academia, pero no tenía rastros de él, y tampoco de Jaden, pero ahora no iba por el castaño.

Sólo quedaba un sitio, la azotea. Subía a paso lento por las escaleras, y pudo escuchar una voz familiar, ¡bingo! Lo había encontrado.

—Así que no te preocupes, yo castigaré a Jesse si hace algo —definitivamente esa era la voz Atticus.

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió. Y no por la presencia de su compañero de clases precisamente. Jaden estaba ahí, ¿qué hacían juntos?

La mirada de Jesse y la del de cabellos castaños se conectaron, pero su contacto visual no duro mucho ya que Atticus se había acercado a su amigo al paso que lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

—¡Jesse! —lo sujetó con fuerza, haciéndolo centrar toda su atención en él—. A pasado tanto tiempo, ¡oye! al menos salúdame bien.

El de cabellos turquesas sonrió, realmente extrañaba esa parte infantil de su amigo. —Sí, sí… perdón —correspondió el abrazo. Y pudo percatarse como la mirada de Jaden se desviaba de ellos—, ¡Por cierto! ¿Qué era eso de "Yo castigaré a Jesse"? ¿Huh? —jalaba una de sus mejillas.

—Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento… ¡duele! —se libero del agarré, al paso que sobaba la zona afectada.

—Hablaremos de eso _luego_ —le susurró al oído, cosa que Jaden no pudo notar—. ¡Ah, sí! Tu hermana está preguntando por ti.

—¡Alexis! ¡Aún no la he visto! —se dirigió hacia la puerta de la azotea, dispuesto a irse—. Los dejo solos —el de cabellos turquesas se percato de cómo Atticus llamo la atención de Jaden y le guiño un ojo. Le molesto.

Luego de que se fuera, hubo un silencio incomodo entre el castaño y Jesse, joder… y es que se suponía que antes de hablar con Jaden tenía que tener un plan. Pero, ¿y si ya no tenía una oportunidad como esa?

—Y-Yo también… me tengo que ir.

—Jaden, ¿me estas evitando? —fue directo al grano.

—¡No! —el castaño levanto su mirada, aterrado. Pensando que tal vez estuviera enojado—. N-No, no es eso…

—¿Entonces? —se acerco un poco, y pudo notar el cuerpo del castaño temblar y retroceder de inmediato.

—A-A… mi…

—Jaden, si estas así por lo de ayer, yo…

—¡A mí me gusta Alexis! —lo interrumpió, pues había gritado. Estaba encogiéndose en hombros y cerraba sus ojos forzosamente.

¿A qué demonios venia eso? ¿Lo estaba jodiendo? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

—Sí, lo sé —se controlo, dando un paso atrás—. Por eso venia a pedirte de nuevo perdón. Esa vez… te había confundido con alguien más, eso es todo.

—¿M-Me confundiste…?

—No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por algo que hice mal. Pero sabes, si te molesta verme, te comprendo —sonrió calmadamente para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes decirle—. Ya no te estés preocupando por esa tontería.

Definitivamente no era eso lo que quería decir, deseaba exigirle el por qué de aquellas palabras, más no lo hizo. Si Jaden quería que las cosas fueran así, lo aceptaría. No le pediría explicaciones, no se acercaría si él no quisiera.

A pesar de no gustarle la idea, todo iba a cambiar… si así lo quería él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Traté de subir desde mi celular, pero fue una desgracia ¡xD! Hasta aquí el capítulo O6 ¡D:!

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: Los dedazos son un mal ¡Dx! No me conviene escribir a las 3:15 de la madrugada x'D. Pero, gracias por avisarme; ya los corregí todos –creo(?)– Si hay dedazos en este cap. ¡pégame! ;O; (?) xD. Omg! Me mataron tus preguntas.

**›** Neko Andersen: Yep, los Ukes son todos tan ultrajable- adorables (?) xD. Jesse se ha vuelto un experto en acosar a Jaden con la mirada x'D. Bieeeen~ que a Jaden le gusta, se hace el loca (?) xD. Btw, mira, regreso Atticus de Hawái ;w; (?) Okay no, no de Hawái xD.


	8. No creo poder ignorar

**C**apítulo O7:

_No creo poder ignorar_

El equilibrio del castaño se había ido, ya que ahora sus rodillas yacían en el suelo. Dejo de mirar la puerta por la cual Jesse había desaparecido, para centrar su vista en una de sus manos; estaba temblando. Y tal parecía, todo su cuerpo.

—_Ya no te estés preocupando por esa tontería._

¿Cuál era el significado de aquellas palabras? ¿En serio lo ocurrido le parecía una simple _tontería_?

—Si él dice eso, entonces… está bien —susurró para sí mismo.

Así todo quedaba en su lugar ¿no? Ambos habían "aclarado" la situación en la que se encontraban. Y como el mayor podía hasta fingir que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, Jaden tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse ¿verdad?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo debería ser exactamente su reacción al darse cuenta que aquello no tenía importancia? Que lo que ocurrió fue una simple confusión ¿Podía sentirse "seguro"? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Aliviado? Tal vez… entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué aún sentía un fuerte zumbido resonando en su interior? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le dolía? ¿Por qué sentía que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir?

¡No entendía! Definitivamente no entendía por qué tantas emociones lo abordaban en ese instante. Pero, estaba seguro que si seguía pensando, estando en ese estado, no resolvería nada.

**x.x.x**

—¡Jaden! —lo saludo Syrus, mientras se disponía a caminar junto a él—. ¿Qué paso contigo ayer? No apareciste para las últimas horas de clase, y me dijeron que te vieron salir tarde de la azotea ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Bueno —hizo un pequeño mohín—. De todas maneras no deberías quedarte muy tarde en la azotea, podrían hacerte parte del rumor.

—¿Qué rumor? —vio como el pequeño le hacia una señal para que acercara su oreja a él—. ¿Uhm?

—Dicen que ayer en la noche, lograron ver por la ventanilla de la puerta, la silueta de dos chicos… besándose —susurró lo último en un tono algo raro, lo cual hizo que se separara un poco alarmado.

—L-Lo siento, me sorprendiste.

No era que le haya "molestado" exactamente, pero al escuchar aquello la imagen de Jesse llego de pronto a su cabeza. Aún estaba nervioso, sin embargo trataba que no se notara. Y mientras caminaban, ahora en silencio. Jaden miraba de reojo a su compañero de al lado, preguntándose a si mismo ¿por qué lucia tan deprimido?

—Oye… —llamó su atención—. A ti… ¿no te agradan los gays?

Sintió un pequeño escalofrió ante tal pregunta, poco oportuna. ¿A qué venia eso? ¿A quién le importaba?

—Decir "gays" es… es algo… ¡Eso no importa! ¡Es sólo un rumor! —trató de desviar el tema.

—No no eso lo que quiero decir…

—No deberías poner atención a ese tipo de cosas —lo interrumpió—. Además la llave de la azotea a esas horas sólo la tiene los profesores.

—Hey, ¿qué tanto cuchichean? —un pelinegro apareció detrás de ellos.

—Nada sin importancia —respondió de inmediato el castaño—. Oigan démonos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la primera hora.

Syrus no pudo hacer más que asentir con una sonrisa fingida, el hecho de que Jaden haya reaccionado de esa forma le había dolido, no podía negarlo. Pero si no le "agradaba" la homosexualidad no podía hacer nada. Prefería permanecer callado, que perder a su mejor amigo.

**x.x.x**

Y después de unas cuantas horas de estudio, la campana del receso ya estaba sonando, para alivio de todos. Jaden rápidamente se paró de su asiento dispuesto a salir sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. Pero fue inútil, ya que ambos lo detuvieron antes de que pusiera un pie en los pasillos.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Chazz fue el primero en interrogarlo.

—Eh, yo…

—¿Podemos acompañarte? —Syrus lo miro buscando una aprobación en sus ojos.

—Es que…

—Oh, espera no me digas… ¿vas a ir a ver a Jesse? —ambos chicos pudieron notar como la expresión de Jaden cambiaba drásticamente.

—No, no iré… —levanto de inmediato su rostro, causando confusión en ambos—. Puedo ir al baño yo solo, no se preocupen ¡regreso en un rato! —salió corriendo sin dejar alguna oportunidad para que lo siguieran.

Y una vez seguro que no lo estuvieran buscando, el castaño se dispuso a ir a la azotea, para relajarse un poco. Una vez allí para su suerte no había nadie. Se tiro en el suelo, apreciando por un momento el cielo, para luego tapar su vista con uno de sus brazos.

—Debería avergonzarme… —hablar con el mismo ya era una costumbre—. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Pensó que tal vez si "no le importaba" no tenía por qué preocuparse, sólo debía olvidar todo ¿verdad? Pero, no pudo… hasta le costó actuar como normalmente lo hacía. Ya no tenía caso seguir negándolo, le importaba… y mucho.

No había logrado dormir bien, la razón era evidente. Y lo peor de todo es que mientras miraba el techo de su habitación recordaba algunos detalles que había pasado por alto.

—_Así que no te preocupes, yo castigaré a Jesse si hace algo._

_Eso fue lo que dijo Atticus. Y aunque sabía que en ese instante lo decía con la intención de animarlo, no lo lograba… No entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero estaba seguro que la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo era angustiante._

_Y después de que el de cabellos marrones de fuera, su tranquilidad no llegaba. Pues había sido el momento para arruinar más las cosas._

—_¡A mí me gusta Alexis!_

_Estaba arrepentido de decir aquellas palabras, pero simplemente salieron de su boca sin antes pensarlas. Y aunque estaba seguro que le costaba un poco admitirlo, no tenían ningún significado "especial" para él. Pero, ¿para Jesse? Desde el punto de vista de otra persona, aquello pudo sonar algo: hiriente e incluso muy inmaduro._

_¿Y si Jesse se sintió triste al escuchar eso? __No, eso no podía ser posible, o no al menos en "ese sentido" ya que sólo eran amigos normales… Pero, __¿y si pensaba que lo odiaba? _

_Su cuerpo tembló, se había alarmado por un instante Definitivamente no quería que pensara eso, no lo había dicho con esa intención, bueno, con ninguna intención realmente. Sólo estaba nervioso en ese momento. ¿Pero qué pasaba si llegaba a pensar eso? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué haría entonces?_

_Conforme pasaba la noche, no encontraba una buena respuesta. Pero dejo de lado aquello, ya que repentinamente vino a su mente lo que más llamo su atención:_

—_Esa vez… te había confundido con alguien más, eso es todo._

_La reacción que tuvo al escuchar aquello no la demostró mucho, ya que estaba en shock, pero ante algo así definitivamente debía sentirse al menos un poco calmado, sobre todo en su situación. Entonces, ¿por qué no hizo más que formular preguntas?_

_¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de persona es? No lo entendía, y no era para nada de su incumbencia y aún así quería saber… realmente quería saber_.

El castaño incorporo su cuerpo, revolviendo sus mechones exageradamente. Probablemente tratando de que aquella nube llena de recuerdos en su cabeza, se dispersara.

—¡Argh, maldición!

Aunque no se entendiera a sí mismo, no podía detenerse; le molestaba, le irritaba. Porque en la única persona en la que siempre estaba pensando era _Jesse Anderson_.

**x.x.x**

A pesar de todo, los días pasaban lentamente. Y Jaden aún no iba en busca del de cabellos turquesas, como lo hacía siempre. Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir mucho de su salón, por qué no sabría qué hacer si lo llegaba a ver a la cara, tenía miedo. Miedo de saber que tal vez lo odiaba.

Así que, como un _cobarde_ pensó que probablemente era mejor evitarlo. Pero aquello parecía estarlo haciendo "sufrir" aún más; el no tener contacto con el mayor. Quería verlo, quería reír junto a él, tan sólo quería… _estar junto él_.

Porque a pesar de que sus compañeros de clase y su _novia_ siempre estuvieran a su alrededor, no se sentía del todo bien. No era como aquellas tardes junto a Jesse, ellos no eran como él.

—Oye, Jaden ¿me estas escuchando? —la voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hoy Alexis lo había sorprendido yendo a su salón, para pasar un rato junto a él. No le molestaba, pero tampoco le emocionaba mucho la idea, ya que estaba seguro que hablaría sobre exámenes o algo así.

—Ah, perdón… ¿qué decías?

Ella se limito sólo ha hacer una mueca de fastidio, para luego suspirar profundamente. Jaden al no recibir alguna respuesta, volvió mirar por la ventada que tenía al lado.

—Bueno no importa, creo que hablo demasiado de todos modos. Dime, Jaden —esta vez lo pellizco levemente para que la escuchara—. ¿En qué piensas?

—¿Huh…?

—Últimamente has estado así: metido en tu propio mundo, pensando no sé qué, o en no sé quién.

—¡No estoy pensando en alguien! —se delato el mismo, al ponerse nervioso.

—Lo sabía… "alguien" te tiene así.

—N-No, yo no dije eso… es sólo que…

—Si tratas de negarlo juro que me enojaré más contigo —atacó.

—¿Estas enojada…?

—¿Y tú esperas que no lo esté? Soy tu novia, o eso creo —rio tontamente confundiendo al castaño—. Ahh~ bueno —suspiró—. Sabes que "nuestra relación" no es muy buena ¿no?

Jaden asintió tímidamente, esperando no empeorar las cosas. Y es que hacía ya tiempo que debían hablar sobre eso, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía.

—Sí, lo supuse —volvió a reír—. No te confundas, estoy enojada… bueno, no del todo. Más conmigo misma, no hemos llegado a hacer las típicas cosas que hacen las parejas, y puedo decir que probablemente sea por mi culpa. Estoy muy centrada en mis estudios este año.

—No eres sólo tú, yo también… no soy un buen novio.

—Vamos, vamos, no trates de culparte también. En realidad… creo que somos simplemente buenos amigos —compartió una sonrisa junto al castaño—. Así es como deben ser la cosas, no tenemos química como amantes, jajaja. ¡Y bueno! Aún no me he olvidado, ¿quién es la persona que te tiene así?

—¿Cómo así…?

—Ya te dije. En las nubes, pensativo; pareces… _enamorado_.

Sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a quemar. ¿Enamorado? No, no era eso… ¿verdad? No podía ser eso… definitivamente no.

—S-Sólo… tenemos una buena amistad.

—Heh~ aburrido.

—Pero ahora, estamos… en un tipo de "pelea" y no nos hemos visto mucho desde entonces —tal vez contarle a Alexis sobre sus problemas lo ayudarían. Claro, sin mencionar tantos detalles.

—¿Por qué simplemente no vas a ver a esa persona y arreglan las cosas? —decirlo era tan fácil.

—No lo sé, yo…

—¿Por qué te estás distanciando? ¿No crees que si sigues así tal vez ambos terminen olvidándose poco a poco el uno del otro?

No le agrado aquello, no quería olvidar. Porque desde un principio estaba feliz cuando Jesse le había ofrecido su ayuda, ya que gracias a ello olvidaron, que apenas eran simples conocidos; y la amistad que formaron era extraordinaria. Los días que pasaban juntos, llenos de risas y sin problemas. Eso era algo que definitivamente no quería olvidar.

Entonces, ¿qué importaba que le gustaran los chicos? Eso no debía ser un obstáculo.

—Tienes razón… —agacho su rostro por un momento, para luego levantarlo con una sonrisa apagada—. Yo… estoy actuando como un idiota.

Jesse le contó sobre su orientación sexual, le dijo que se había confundido y le pidió disculpas. Y a pesar de todo, Jaden no hizo más que decirle cosas sin sentido y alejarse de él lentamente. Se sentía tan miserable…

—Uhm~ —murmuró la rubia—. Por la forma en la que te comportas, se puede decir que es muy importante para ti ¿no? Estoy un poco celosa, porque realmente se nota que en estos momentos quieres estar junto a _esa persona_.

Sinceramente, Jaden mejor que nadie sabía que eso era cierto. Al final, aunque muchos de sus sentimientos sean inseguros… algo estaba claro, le gustaba estar con Jesse.

Y a pesar de que el mayor pensara que lo ocurrido era una pequeñez sin importancia. Para él esa "tontería" podría llegar a alterar su vida.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

La U, entre otras cosas no me dejaban tranquila ¡D:! Pero ya paso, desde ahora no pienso volver a desaparecer. Repito: ya no pienso volver a demorar tanto.

Jo, en este capítulo no apareció el pervertido súper sexy al que, por lo visto, todas amamos xD. Ya luego lo vemos (?). Bueno, le llego su hora a Alexis U_U, al menos tuvo la suerte de estar con Jaden ajskajskajska xd. Como sea~

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Y lo sé, fue feo lo que hizo, pero es tan Uke el pobre (?). Ya verás luego más sobre Atticus & Jesse.

**›** Neko Andersen: Atticus es tan lindo aunque anduvo de vago la mitad de mi Fic (?) xD. Pobre Jaden todos quieren con él ajskajskajska xD.

**›** johana_andersen x2: Omg! Puse a Jesse de perver porque me dio la impresión de que le quedaba ese papel, y quedo tan :baba: (?). Uh~ justo, acaba de terminar con Alexis para tu suerte (?), a mi tampoco es que me guste mucho esa pareja. ¡Y! Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, espero que sigas leyendo U_U Gracias igual ‹3.

**›** Maca: WTF? ¿Qué paso? O no eres la Maka que conozco ._. Naah, estoy segura que si lo eres para tener el descaro de llamarme "hdp" ¡xD! Desgraciada degenerada, encima me vienes a amenazar, espero hablar contigo pronto.

**›** XxchibichromexX: "Es un sexon andante" ajskajskajska ¡me mataste! xD, y bueno, lo es (H), Jaden igual tan ultrajable ¿verdad? *_* Gracias por leer el mi Fic ‹3.

**›** Akia-Usagi: LOL, que bueno que te haya gustado a pesar del Ooc (L) See, habrá persecución, celos, de todo lo que les gusta xD. Ya verás luego~ y perdón por la espera U_U.

**›** Btw, gracias a todAs los que pusieron mi Fic en favoritos. Deeew (L)


	9. El estar sintiendo celos

**C**apítulo O8:

_El estar sintiendo celos_

—Anderson, ¡Anderson! ¡Jesse Anderson! —una tiza fue lanzada a la cabeza del mencionado, haciendo que se parara rápidamente de su asiento—. Ven al frente y resuelve este problema que acabo de explicar.

—Lo siento, profesor… no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Y crees que no me di cuenta? —suspiró pesadamente para luego arreglarse los anteojos—. Si tanto te aburré mi clase eres libre de irte de aquí cuando lo desees, no quiero tener un vago en mi curso…

—Él ya se ha disculpado —lo interrumpió descaradamente el de cabellos marrones.

—¡Rhodes! No tengo ningún problema contigo ya que acabas de llegar de tu viaje, así que… —no pudo terminar de hablar ya que era otra la voz la que lo impidió.

—Profesor, ¿podría ir a resolver ese problema?

—Ah… cla-claro. Adelante —nervioso al ver como la silueta de su alumno se acercaba, se puso a un lado; dándole el espacio suficiente para que procediera con la ecuación.

La clase se encontró en silencio por unos instantes, antes de que la respuesta sea escrita. El docente miro curioso la pizarra para luego asomar una sonrisa a sus labios y felicitar al joven. El cual se retiraba a su asiento nuevamente.

—Deberías agradecer a tu compañero, Anderson. Si no fuera porque Zane se ofreció ayudarte estarías fuera de mi clase. Lo mismo para ti Rhodes, no vuelvas a hacer otro comentario imprudente.

—Sí, profesor —respondió cortamente el de cabellos marrones, mientras se percato como la mirada de Zane estaba fija en él.

**x.x.x**

—¡Fua! Por fin término —se estiraba perezosamente, Jesse—. ¡Ah, cierto!

Se dirigió juguetonamente hacia el asiento del de cabellos verdosos. Más éste trataba de ignorarlo como normalmente lo hacía.

—Gracias por ayudarme antes, yo sabía que si te importaba.

—No necesito tu agradecimiento.

—Oh, vamos —apoyo una mano en su hombro—. No seas tan cortante. ¡Ya sé! Vamos a almorzar juntos ¿qué dices? Como los viejos tiempos, tú, yo —Zane lo miro confundido por un momento—. Y ahora que esta Atticus…

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —se separo bruscamente de él y salió del salón.

—Acaso… ¿parecía enojado?

—¿Quién? —el nombrado hace unos instantes, se acercaba lentamente.

—Zane.

—¿Qué hacías con él…?

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás enojado? —frunció levemente el ceño al ver la cara de su compañero.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres pasar un rato en los pasillos?

—Ah, claro… —miro por un momento la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien?

—No, vamos.

**x.x.x**

—¿Y vieron como nos miro el profesor? La verdad es que si me hubiera dicho a mí para retirarme de su clase con gusto lo hacía.

Atticus no había dejado de hablar, apenas pusieron un pie fuera del salón, y tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algunas chicas los rodearon; lo cual no le molestaba. Pero, al de cabellos turquesas no parecía interesarle en lo absoluto. Su aburrimiento se notaba en demasía

—¡Ah! Alexis —se aparto de la multitud de sus fans para charlar con su hermana—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Venía a pedirte un favor, ah… hola Jesse —saludo, a lo que éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿_Por qué tengo que verla a ella y no a…_? —se cayó dentro de sus propios pensamientos, el sólo recordar su nombre hacia que se enojará aún más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

—¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Química?

—Ah… claro, te los paso mañana —sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué no me los das ahora? —la rubia sintió como su hermano la guiaba en la dirección por la cual había llegado—. ¡Hey, espera!

—¡Porque hoy tengo Química!

—Ah, bueno… Iré a ver a Jaden, entonces. Adiós.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Jesse frunciera el ceño. Pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver como Atticus se le acercaba.

—¡Necesito copiar tus apuntes!

—Eres imposible… —suspiró pesadamente a lo que las otras chicas sólo reían tontamente.

**x.x.x**

Jesse se estiro pesadamente en su silla movible, al fin había terminado de hacer sus tareas, ni el mismo lo hubiera imaginado; bueno tampoco era que tenía nada más que hacer. Se dirigió a su ventana, estaba anocheciendo. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir a pasarla bien con alguien.

¡Ah! Era cierto, debía ir a la habitación de Atticus para matar más el tiempo y hacer que copie sus notas. Pero, ¿por qué demonios no venia él a su habitación? Bah, ya ni ganas sentía de discutir sobre eso. Se paró perezosamente y salió en busca de su compañero.

—¡Por fin llegaste! —hizo pasar al de cabellos turquesas.

—Sí, lo siento… se me había olvidado —ingresó, dándole sus apuntes.

—Gracias. Puedes esperar aquí, terminaré rápido.

Se sentó en su cama, mientras el otro se encontraba en su escritorio, copiando lo más rápido que podía, aquellas notas. Jesse lo miro detenidamente por unos momentos, verlo desde ese punto lo hacía recordar tanto a Jaden.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Pero era inútil sacar al menor de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no lo había visto en tantos días?

Tal vez se estaba escondiendo, y era lo que supuso desde un principio. Sabía que tal vez iba reaccionar así ante eso. Y a pesar de todo, le molestaba.

Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como Jaden, capaz de alborotar todo sus pensamientos. Claramente podía decir que era lindo, y tal vez un poco torpe. Pero a pesar de todo, desde un principio se sintió atraído por alguien como él. Alguien con total inocencia, igual que un niño.

Pero ese tipo de atracción también le daba un poco de miedo. No era común en el estar dudando. Quería estar con él, pero no quería hacerle daño. Jaden era demasiado especial.

—_Maldición…_ —pensó al recordar el rostro de él cuando cometió su imprudente acto—. _Estaba temblando y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, su boca abierta, sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Todas sus reacciones eran tan…_

¡Mierda! Debía dejar de recordar aquello, se estaba excitando y eso era malo. En especial porque Atticus estaba ahí.

**x.x.x**

—¡Hey, Jaden! —la rubia corrió en su dirección.

—¿Qué sucede Alexis? —el castaño se volvió a encontrar con su ahora "amiga", en el patio del colegio.

—¿Podrías ir a la habitación de mi hermano y pedirle unas notas? Él sabrá cuales. Se las pedí hoy y me dijo que me las daría mañana, pero conociéndolo se le va olvidar, por favor.

La verdad es que no quería, pero si lo pensaba bien; podría hablar con él y pedirle que le explique sus palabras, ya que aún no se olvidaba por completo de todo.

—Bien, te veo mañana.

Una vez que el castaño llego a los dormitorios masculinos, se dispuso a ir a la habitación del mayor. Caminaba a paso lento, aún sentía nervios a la idea de encontrarse con Jesse. Si lo hacía no sabría que hacer exactamente. Podría arruinar aún más las cosas si se le escapan otras palabras sin sentido. Y no quería eso.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron de él por un momento al llegar a la habitación del hermano de Alexis. Y una vez allí pudo escuchar voces viniendo desde dentro. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que decidió dar un pequeño vistazo antes de tocar e interrumpir algo.

—Sabes, últimamente parece como si no tuvieras interés en nada.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Acaso te sientes solo, Atticus?

—La palabra adecuada seria "aburrido".

¿Por qué ambos hablaban en un tono tan raro? ¿Por qué Atticus se acercaba cada vez más Jesse? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Jesse ahí?

El castaño cayó al suelo, sin dejar de mirar aquella escena sorprendido. Ambos se estaban besando, y no era un beso inocente como los que él conocía; lograba notar el intercambio de sus salivas y como sus lenguas parecían jugar entre sí. Escuchó sus jadeos cuando se separaron, después de un rato.

Vio como Atticus bajo sigilosamente hasta la entrepierna de su compañero, masajeando el miembro este. Jesse aún sentado a orillas de la cama lo miraba fijamente, se percato de cómo trataba de quitarle los pantalones así que lo ayudo; bajándoselos él mismo incluyendo su ropa interior.

El cuerpo de Jaden tembló y se abrazo a sí mismo por un instante. Oh, dios… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? Sí, era lo más probable, pero… sus piernas no le respondían.

—¡Hnm! —escuchó murmurar al de cabellos turquesas, mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutaba el movimiento de la mano de Atticus.

—Dime, todo este tiempo… ¿me extrañaste?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —se acerco al rostro de su compañero para así besarlo nuevamente.

—Uhm~ —se separo de él mordiendo su labio inferior, para luego dirigir su boca al miembro en sus manos, ya erecto—. Y yo extrañé esto.

Jesse sonrió al paso que empujaba con una de sus manos, la cabeza él—. Ah, eres jodidamente bueno…

No… definitivamente no quería seguir viendo. Como pudo reunió las fuerzas necesarias para lograr salir de aquel lugar. Corriendo se dirigió su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta sonoramente, para luego echarse boca bajo en su cama.

¿Qué sentido tenía el enojarse alguien como él? Después de haberse auto-nominado un "amigo normal". El hecho de verlos juntos y felices, sería algo que le alegaría también ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia?

—¿Es que acaso a mi no me extraña? —susurró en un tono poco audible.

¿Esa era la razón? ¿El sentirse abandonado? No, no era eso… o no del todo.

Debía admitirlo, ya no podía seguir mintiéndose así mismo. Y sí, porque era lo único que hacia al buscar excusas ante la idea de: "estar enamorado de Jesse". Y aunque le asustaba un poco, ya no podía negarlo…

Esa era la verdadera razón de sus celos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Los Rhodes tienen una percepción bien aguda, ¿verdad? (?) &. OMG, Jaden como se te ocurre irte de ahí cuando estamos disfrutando el JessexAtticus… no, mentiro ¡XD!

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Neko Andersen: Sí, esta celoso, celoso~ ah, re que estoy cantando. A mí me alegra que sigas leyendo ‹3.

**›** Akia-Usagi: Sí, Alexis tomo la decisión en muy buena onda, admirable la chica, la verdad ¡xD! Gracias por comentar, y ahí tienes mi correo para que me acoses (?) Okay ya. Gracias por leer.

**›** Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: No, aún no muero, felizmente. La cuestión es: "¿Quiénes se estaban besando?" POM-POM-POM (?) xD. Sí, Syrus es gay… te cuento que hace días me lo imagine como seme y quede traumada… ¡XD! Bueno ya, gracias por comentar ‹3.


	10. ¡Me está volviendo loco!

**C**apítulo O9:

_¡Me está volviendo loco!_

Movió su cuerpo ligeramente, chocándose con uno cálido; el cual no dudo en atraerlo más hacia sí. Pudo escuchar una leve queja de la persona entre sus brazos, pero poco le importo en esos momentos.

Sinceramente la había pasado de maravilla la noche anterior, ¿cuántas veces lograron hacerlo? Había perdido la cuenta, pero estaba seguro que no pararon sino hasta el amanecer.

_Las manos Jesse recorrían el cuerpo de la persona que tenía debajo, quien cubría su rostro con uno de sus brazos, y aunque la oscuridad no lo dejara ver bien; sabía perfectamente que estaba sonrojado. Y tal parecía le encantaba que exploraran su cuerpo de aquella manera, al no haber ninguna queja. Tan sólo gemidos._

_Así siguió por unos instantes, para luego empezar a jugar con su lengua, pasándola primero por sus pectorales y para luego ir bajando en línea recta, hasta llegar a aquella erección que parecía estarlo llamando._

—_¿Te gusta? —preguntó antes de comenzar a darle placer con su boca._

—_S-Sí… ¡ah! —jadeó fuerte al sentir como dos dedos se introducían en su interior._

_El de cabellos turquesas lo miro, sin apartar el miembro de su boca ni dejar de mover sus dedos, y con cada gemido que escuchaba lograba moverlos aún más rápido. Le encantaba._

—_Me-Mételo… _

—_Eso hago, ¿no te gusta? —jugó con él, aún sabiendo a que se refería._

—_Te deseo adentro, Jesse… ahora…_

_No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, y tal como sus palabras sonaban así parecía que era. Pero no pudo negarse al sentir como las piernas de su compañero pasaban alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo. Lo convenció y sin dudar un segundo más, introdujo su virilidad en él. _

—_Ahh, sí… yo también… te deseo… Ja-Jaden…_

Su cuerpo dio un brinco sobre la cama y se despertó exaltadamente, para luego mirar a su compañero de al lado, quien aún dormía placenteramente; después de un buen sexo.

—_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ —se separo él, para poder sentarse al borde de la cama.

Era un hecho que lo había hecho con Atticus y lo había pasado bien. Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en _Jaden_? Eso no era una buena señal. ¿Desde hace cuanto no se excitaba de esa manera? Joder, y lo peor de todo era que no podía negarlo, esa noche fue "especial" porque creía que era _él_ la persona a la que estaba poseyendo.

Y… ¡Oh, dios! ¿De verdad había dicho su nombre? No podía recordar bien lo sucedido esa noche… maldición.

—Argh, no puede ser —revolvió sus cabellos.

—Hnm… ¿qué pasa? —Atticus se había despertado, y bostezaba sonoramente mientras se estiraba, aún en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Demonios, mira la hora! Nos hemos perdido la mitad de las clases —salió rápidamente en busca de sus ropas al momento de ver el reloj de la pared.

—Atticus, anoche… yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —no parecía prestarle atención—. ¿Dónde están mis calzoncillos?

—No, no es nada —le tiro su ropa interior en la cara al paso que se dirigía a tomar una ducha.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Sentía miedo al pensar en las palabras que tal vez oiría: "Sí, lo mencionaste". Y aunque aún no las haya escuchado se sentía lo peor, al _desear _a su amigo más importante.

Si Jaden se enterara de aquello, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Las cosas podían complicarse más de lo que ya estaban?

**x.x.x**

—Oh, ya veo… bueno no te preocupes por las notas. Con el delegado de dormitorios cerca, de seguro era difícil querer ir a la habitación de uno de los supriores.

Aquella fue la mejor excusa que pudo darle a Alexis. No podía ir y decirle: "No pude pedirle tus notas porque tu hermano estaba seduciendo a mi Jesse". Alto… ¿A "mi" Jesse? ¿Qué demonios…? Definitivamente el no haber dormido en toda la noche ya lo estaba afectando.

No le molestaba la idea, pero no podía "apoderarse de alguien" que ya tenía a otra persona.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —la rubia se preocupo al notar como la cara del castaño cambiaba a una mueca poco alegre.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Pareces… triste, y además… ¿has estado llorando? Tus ojos están rojos.

Ah, maldición. Sabía que no debía ir a clases ese día. La hinchazón de sus ojos no había bajado por completo y era más que obvio que las personas más cercanas a él lo notarían.

—N-No, no es eso… tal vez me va dar conjuntivitis o algo así. No te preocupes.

—¡Eso me preocupa aún más!

—Era una broma, tranquila. Me ha entrado polvo, eso es todo.

—Dios, Jaden… no hagas eso —suspiró—. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con tu informe?

—Ah… —fue lo único que salió de su boca. Y es que recién se acordaba del bendito informe. Tantas cosas le pasaron últimamente que no hubo un solo instante en que recordara el trabajo que salvaría su vida académica.

—¿Lo estas avanzando? —lo miro dudosa por un momento, y al no recibir respuesta alguna continuó—. Bueno, si quieres que te ayude, no hay problema. Recientemente no tengo mucho que hacer.

Aquello logró sorprender al castaño, la verdad era que no se lo esperaba. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Tal vez estar como amigos normales era más ventajoso que ser el novio de Alexis Rhodes. Pero aún así no podía aceptar, ¿por qué? Tenía muchas razones, y la principal era: que quería que fuera Jesse el que lo ayudara.

—No, está bien. Me falta muy poco para terminarlo.

—Oh, bueno. Cuando termines quiero verlo "el progreso del año de Jaden Yuki".

—Cla… —no pudo terminar de hablar al pensar en una pregunta que lo dejo completamente en blanco. Para luego salir corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga, dejándola extrañada por su comportamiento.

¿Dónde estaba el informe? Aquello logró angustiarlo. Había llegado a su habitación, revolviendo cada rincón de ésta, y a pesar de eso no había rastro de su trabajo.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —se preguntaba así mismo mientras revisaba debajo de su cama, ya no quedaban más sitios.

Jesse lo había ayudado tanto desde la última vez que… ¡Eso era! La última vez que trabajo en el informe fue antes de _ese_ incidente en su habitación. ¡La habitación de Jesse! Ahí era donde podría estar.

Pero, ¿cómo haría para ir? De tan sólo pensarlo ya sentía vergüenza e incomodidad, ya que después de todo se había separado de él por algo tan trivial.

¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Lo ignoraría? Si fuera así, ¿qué debería hacer?

**x.x.x**

Después de haber ordenado nuevamente su habitación, mientras reflexionaba sobre algunas otras cosas. El menor tomo el coraje suficiente para ir en busca de Jesse. Y a cada paso que daba se sentía la persona más lamentable de toda la academia, no… de todo el mundo. Tanto así era, por el simple hecho de que ahora iba tras la persona a la que había abandonado. La persona más importante para él.

Aún no sabía cómo debía afrontarlo una vez que lo vea a la cara, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una oportunidad que no podía perder. Y ya no podía retractarse al darse cuenta que había llegado a la habitación de su _amigo_.

Levanto una de sus manos con intención de tocar la puerta pero dudo por unos segundos.

—Soy un completo idiota…

Sus palabras no fueron demasiado fuertes, pero fue suficiente para que la persona dentro de la habitación se acercara, y la abriera sorprendiendo al menor.

—Atticus, ¿Por qué simplemente no pasas…? —dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad el que se encontraba frente a él—. ¿Jaden…?

—H-Hola…

La sorpresa en la cara del mayor era notoria, pero reacciono rápidamente; moviendo su cuerpo a un costado. —¿Quieres… pasar?

Una vez dentro el castaño, la puerta se cerró. Dejando a dos personas "tímidas" en silencio. Y es que parecía que habían pasado años desde que no hablaban. Sus miradas chocaban de vez en cuando, en los torpes intentos de verse con total normalidad, pero parecía inútil.

—Lo siento… —fue el menor el que se atrevió a romper el hielo, con total sinceridad—. Todo este tiempo yo…

—¿D-De qué te disculpas? —rio tontamente, ¿a qué venía ese comportamiento tan nervioso?—. No pasa nada, has venido por tu informe, ¿verdad? Lo tengo por aquí, espera un momento —empezó a rebuscar dentro de un cajón, del cual saco las hojas—. ¡Aquí esta! Lamento no habértelo de vuelto...

—Ah, gracias —tomó el manuscrito en manos—. Pero fui yo el que debía venir por el. Veras Jesse, yo…

—Está bien… —el mayo bajo su cabeza—. No tienes porque explicarme nada.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Aquella atmosfera que se estaba formando era incomoda, más la manera de hablar de ambos, tan formales; como si fueran simples conocidos… les molestaba.

Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos, metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sin mirarse ni emitir palabras. Hasta que una brisa de aire proveniente de la ventana abierta, hizo que las hojas que sostenía Jaden, al parecer sin firmeza, cayeran al suelo y se dispersaran en el. Reaccionaron al instante, y fue el menor el que con torpeza las reunía nuevamente.

—Te ayudo —Jesse se agacho y las empezó a recolectar de igual manera.

—Gra-Gracias…

—Y, ¿has avanzado algo?

—No, sabes que no soy bueno con esto… y menos si no tengo ayuda —rio tontamente, para luego callar; al recordar los momentos que había pasado con el de cabellos turquesas.

—Oh… —pareció "afectarle" de igual manera—. Pero esta tu amigo… ¿Syrus? También tienes a Alexis, si le preguntas de nuevo de seguro te ayuda.

—Está ocupada últimamente —mintió—. T-Tú… ¿puedes seguir ayudándome? —hubo un pequeño silencio, no parecía recibir respuesta por parte del mayor y eso lograba hacerlo sentir más nervioso—. Pa-Parece que me acostumbre a ti… ¡quiero decir! A tu tutoría. Pero, si no tienes tiempo, no importa… no tienes porque…

—Está bien.

—¿Eh…? —siguió con la mirada incrédula, al mayor quien incorporaba su cuerpo del suelo.

—Vamos a trabajar en tu informe y a estudiar juntos… _como antes_ —le sonrió como solía hacerlo, mientras lo ayudaba con una mano a que se pusiera de pie.

Y aunque Jesse en el fondo prefería no verlo mientras trataba de "aclarar" sus propios sentimientos, no podía evitarlo. Porque esa emoción que recorría su cuerpo al estar junto a Jaden nuevamente, _le gustaba_.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Maldita U! Me arruino mi marca de tres días ¡D:! Y bueno, sólo me queda hacer lo mismo que Jaden… ¡Lo siento! No es que me guste desaparecer, y creo que a ustedes menos –se esconde para no sufrir una muerte dolorosa(?)– Yayaya, hasta aquí el capítulo O9. Continuare lo más pronto posible ;; Estúpida Uni, estúpidas tareas, estúpidos profesores, estúpido tiempo de sólo 24 horas (?) Okay ya xD.

**&. Gracias a:**

**›** Neko Andersen: Lo sé, un JessexAtticus fue una flasheada que se me ocurrio y morí al imaginarlos juntos, fue demasiado. Es por eso que los niños buenos deben cerrar bien sus puertas ;D (?) –Ah re que parece comercial– Zane… Zane es un… ¿misterio?

**›** Akia-Usagi: "¡No te cojas a mi novio!" juró que eso me mató ¡xD! La insinuación cuando Jaden dice "mi Jesse" va dedicada a tu comentario ¡xD! Y… entendí la amenaza ¡No me mates! (?)

**›** Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: Haha xD, lo siento~ Jesse tenía ganas (?) Okay, eso no. Lamento no haber actualizado el martes pasado ;_;

**›** johanaandersen x2: ¡Me alegra que sigas leyendo! Claro que habrá el momento "especial" JadenxJesse, yo igual muero por que llegue **–**Ah re que aún no sé cómo hacerlo, pero lo haré xD–


End file.
